A Werewolf's Choice and a Snake's Trick
by Jill-Bloom89
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't really die? What if he Kidnaps Harry's daughter and forces Harry to decide his freedom or his daughter? Full Summary inside...Sequel to "The Hogwarts Werewolf".
1. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters…

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters….that still rests with J.K. Rowling**

**Title: The Werewolf's Daughter**

**Author: Jill-Bloom89**

**Pre-Summary: 9 years ago Harry Potter and his friends were captured by Voldemort and his followers. But Voldemort was trying to break Harry and force him to kill and hurt his enemies only because Harry was….a werewolf. But Harry escaped with everyone but Ron and Snape who were killed. But if you want the full story read ****The Hogwarts Werewolf****.**

**Summary: What if Voldemort was not really killed by Harry and instead he had 1 horocrux that could withstand the amount of Werewolf Venom. So one day Harry and Hermione's daughter was playing in the back yard when suddenly she disappears. When Harry goes out to look for her he is once again captured by Death Eaters. And when Harry is brought in front of Voldemort he offers Harry his daughter's freedom for Harry. And when Harry agrees Voldemort takes back his word and forces his daughter and Hermione to watch as Harry is tortured and forced to once again kill for Voldemort.**

**HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp**

It was a warm August evening in the small wizarding town of Godric's Hollow; all the children were out in their yards with their parents or siblings. But up on the south end sat a large 2 story house with a large, unbreakable, wrought iron fence surrounding it. And on the front gates was a small sign with the words '_Potter Manor_'.

But behind the large house, sitting on the large porch was Harry and Hermione Potter while watching their 8 year old daughter zoom low over the grassy yard on her small version of her father's _Firebolt_. But as she turned and started heading the other way Hermione stood up and smoothed down her long green sun-dress and called to her daughter.

"Crystal, Honey! Please come back this way!!" cried Hermione and the young girl looked up at her mother and sharply turned the broom causing Hermione to gasp in fright but Harry just smiled at the girl as she headed back up towards the house. When she arrived back in front of her parents Hermione was still watching her with worried eyes while the young girl's dark brown hair blew straight out behind her from the wind the broom was creating.

"Mummy, it's all right I'm fine" Crystal said as she dismounted the broom and looked into her mother's worried eyes. When the young girl's emerald green eyes met Hermione's brown one's her thoughts immediately went to Harry's mother Lily.

But unlike the young girl's grandmother's they were flecked with amber. Just like her father's. Hermione just shook her head causing her soft brown locks to shake slightly but she just smiled down at her daughter. Hermione was just purely amazed at how much the girl was like her father but also like herself.

Crystal LOVED to read, she would read anything she could get her hands on from The Daily Prophet to Advanced Book on how to become an Auror (A/N: That is Harry's occupation!). But just like her father she loved to fly around on her broom, low to the ground or with Harry high above the trees. Also she, it seemed inherited Harry's love of 'adventures' or as Hermione put it 'getting into trouble'.

But Hermione just sighed and stared at the now lowering sun and with a jolt looked down at the muggle wristwatch strapped to her wrist and the time read 6:48. So Hermione's thoughts raced to the night ahead, it was once again the full moon. So Hermione just looked up at her daughter then next to her at Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Thankfully Crystal had not inherited the full curse from her father but only partial. During the full moon Hermione noticed that Crystal's appetite increased slightly as well as her aggression. The girl looked small but she had a temper that could even out-do her Aunt Ginny's even without the moon's influence.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

But Harry was very pale with slight bags under his shockingly green/amber eyes but still looked somewhat tan in his muggle attire. He wore a white button down shirt and blue jeans –but most wizarding families thought this odd that the most famous wizarding family stayed as 'muggle' as possible- but he was staring absent mindedly at the western sky as the sun started to head down the sky towards the horizon. So Hermione turned back to Crystal and sighed before saying.

"Honey, please go inside and get washed up for supper. Your Dad and I will be right in." said Hermione to Crystal and the she just smiled before running into the house. And Hermione turned back to Harry who was still staring at the slowly sinking sun.

"Harry? Harry, do you want to go inside and have some dinner before tonight or are you okay?" Hermione asked the raven haired man beside her and Harry just looked at her with amber flecked eyes.

"I'll have dinner with you tonight I guess" replied Harry with a sigh and smiled at the woman and together they stood up and started walking into the large house. Though when they walked into the room they were almost tackled to the floor by Crystal's large Back Labrador named Snuffles. But Harry just reached down and grabbed the dog by his collar and pulled him off Hermione then began scratching the dog behind his ears causing his leg to thump on the ground involuntarily.

So Hermione just smiled at Harry and the large dog before heading towards the kitchen. But before she even reached the door leading in a loud pop rang through the hall and Dobby the house elf stood in front of her smiling.

"Oh, no Mrs. Potter! Dobby already has your's, young Miss Potter and Mr. Harry Potter's dinner ready and in the dining room" squeaked the small elf. And Hermione just smiled down at him before saying her thanks to the small elf and heading into the dining room where Harry and Crystal were already sitting down around the table talking and the large dog waited under Crystal's chair waiting for her to drop him some scraps.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Daddy, do you have to go away again tonight?" asked the small girl with a sad look playing across her features.

"Yeah, but I promise I will be there when you wake up tomorrow, okay?" replied Harry looking equally as sad but also anxious at the same time.

"But Daddy, I want you to be there to tuck me in. Can't I just come with you?" asked Crystal pleadingly.

"NO! You cannot come…I have told you this Crystal! You can't be there it is too dangerous" Harry yelled at Crystal, slamming his fists on the table in front of him causing the cutlery to quiver. Crystal didn't jump however and continued to look at Harry with the same stubborn look Hermione had when she was trying to convince Harry or Ron of something she knew was right.

"Daddy!! I'm tough! I fell off my broom and I didn't even cry!" said Crystal with a slight scowl on her face.

And Harry stared back at his daughter and gave an unconscious growl in frustration causing Crystal to stare at Harry in surprise; but Hermione decided that she need to break up this little argument.

So Hermione just cleared her throat to make herself known before sitting down in a chair next to Harry who looked at her slightly embarrassed.

"Can't even get through to her…she's too stubborn, just like someone else I know. Hermione, may-maybe it's time we tell her…she will find out sooner or later. She's not stupid" Harry mumbled to his wife.

But Hermione just stiffened her back and looked at Harry with a shocked look in her eyes. "Harry, NO! I want her to have a some what normal childhood like we never did. Harry, we'll tell her sometime jus-just not right now, okay?"

Harry and Hermione were always arguing over telling Crystal where Harry went every month or why. But since she was starting to get older she was beginning to ask more and more questions so Harry and Hermione had become increasingly worried of telling her the truth. Because, not only did they deny her the answer but she was never allowed to come near the large door leading down into the lower level of the house so as to protect her from witnessing _and_ hearing the screams that came with Harry's transformation.

But then Dobby walked quickly into the room and saw that all 3 of the Potter's were around the table and with a snap of his fingers 3 empty plates appeared in front of them along with a mountain of food.

So Harry immediately grabbed the 2 slightly rare steaks in front of his plate while Hermione reached for 1 of the steaks and began cutting it up into smaller, more suitable portions for Crystal. But by the time Hermione had finished making up a plate for her daughter and started on her own plate 25 minutes had already passed and Harry had already finished both steaks, a large potato and was working on a large piece of pie.

"Harry, you are almost as bad as Ro…" Hermione started to say but stopped when she couldn't say Ron's name aloud even after all these years. After their Best Friend Ron Weasly had committed suicide to be away from Harry, who he had regarded as a 'monster' because of his _condition_.

"It's alright Hermione. It's all right…." Whispered Harry pulling his now crying wife to his warmer than average chest while she cried silently, but as Harry looked out over the large table he saw Crystal looking at them in confusion.

"Mummy?" she asked quietly but Harry just looked at her and brought a finger to his lips and she quickly stopped the question and continued to eat her dinner.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

"Hermione? Honey? Are you okay now? Do you want to finish your dinner?" Harry asked her a half hour later and emerald/amber eyes met chocolate ones and Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry for that Harry. Bringing him up after all these years, I feel terrible now. I ruined dinner; but to be perfectly honest I'm not hungry anymore, I'm just tired" Hermione said with a slight smile and Harry quickly returned the smile before sweeping her into his muscular arms. Hermione just giggled sleepily and Harry turned around to Crystal.

"Crystal, honey, are you finished with your supper?" Harry asked Crystal and she just nodded her head quickly, smiling at her parents. But Harry just smiled at her before motioning her to follow them. So the small girl just looked over at the large Lab in the corner before patting her leg and following her parents out of the dining hall with Snuffles behind her.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

And then a when the small family reached the top of the stairs Hermione was slightly drowsy in his warm embrace and they walked down the hall towards the master bedroom where they stopped.

"Crystal, could you open the door for me and Mummy?" Harry asked Crystal and she just gave a cheerful 'Okay' and pushed open the heavy wooden door to reveal a large room decorated dark wood and accents of deep red and gold for the Gryffindor colors. But in the middle of the room set a large 4 poster canopy bed with loads of pillows and thick, warm blankets.

So Harry headed over to the bed with Crystal walking beside him -while Snuffles trotted along beside her- and lay Hermione down on it. Then without warning Harry swooped up Crystal causing her to giggle and placed her on the bed next to Hermione. But Snuffles just walked over to one of the rugs before lying down to watch the family. But before crawling into the bed Harry took off his white shirt and threw it to the floor and finally crawled in the bed to lie beside his 2 favorite girls.

But as soon as he lay down Hermione crawled over slightly with Crystal crawling behind Hermione. And when Hermione reached Harry she turned and Harry pulled her small body towards his chest; were she laid still, her eyes shut, comfortable in the arms of her husband.

But Crystal didn't lie down; instead she just sat on her knees watching her parents. Then she grabbed her father's arm that was resting across Hermione and placed herself underneath it and started tracing patterns on his palm and up his arm. But completely forgotten to them the sun had finally set on the western horizon leaving the sky a mixture of pink, orange, red, and gold but on the eastern horizon the sky was darkening.

But as Crystal continued to trace the patterns up Harry's arm she reached the large, faded V-W that was burnt into his skin.

"Daddy what's that?" Crystal asked Harry but before he could answer outside the full moon had cleared the horizon of the small village and Harry felt the effects almost immediately.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasped as his body began to tense and he moved his arms away from the 2 girls on the bed and began pulling himself to the edge of the bed so as not to hurt either of them. But that wasn't what concerned Harry most, what did was that, to protect Crystal they always locked Harry down in the basement and soundproofed it. And now right in front of her Harry was changing.

Hermione sat up as soon as she felt Harry tense and watched as Harry pulled himself to the edge of the bed and land with a loud _thump_ on the floor. But the impact cause Harry to cry out in pain as he landed on the now breaking bones.

Though Harry had done this over 100 times now but still the transformation hurt as much as it ever did. But Hermione jumped down to Harry's side and was looking in horror from her changing husbands form to her small daughter on the bed.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

"DOBBY!!" Hermione yelled and the small elf suddenly appeared by her side and backed up quickly when he saw what was happening.

"Dobby, I need you to take Crystal and Snuffles out of here…NOW!" Hermione yelled at the elf who quickly grabbed the small girl and dog before disappeared with her with a small crack leaving Hermione and Harry in the bedroom.

"AHHH….WWROARR" cried Harry as he clawed at his stomach and his screams morphed into loud painful howls. But as scared to leave him, Hermione had no choice and stood up, casting the silencing charm around the room before returning to Harry who was now in wolf form as the black fur sprouted over his body.

**A/N: Okay there is the first chapter of The Hogwart's Werewolf!! I would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed the first story and I hope this will be as good if not better! And also I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed the story and left name suggestions for his daughter. And I would like to announce that her full name is: Crystal Lily Potter!! THANK YOU!! And please review and tell me if you liked it, it would be greatly appreciated!!**


	2. A spy once again

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter!!**

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

After Hermione had finished applying the silencing, and unbreakable charms on the door and every object she finally returned to Harry who was still lying on the floor as the black fur sprang up over his body.

But as Hermione watched Harry looked up through his green/amber eyes at her and whined before attempting to get up. Hermione calmed down after seeing this slightly before she chuckled as Harry lost his balance and toppled over onto the floor once again. Harry just shot her a dirty glare only to have Hermione laugh slightly more so Harry just gave her 1 warning growl and she stopped laughing and glared back.

"Don't you growl at me Harry James Potter or you will be spending tonight alone!" Hermione said and Harry just lowered his head and whined again before shooting her his saddest puppy dog look that he knew made her melt.

"Harry that's not fair!" Hermione said annoyed. But she just transformed a large animagus wolf form. But unlike a werewolf, her form was slightly smaller and because she was a female her limbs were more slender and petite. But unlike Harry's jet black fur, hers was a honey brown and when Harry saw this and his face lit up.

Then with one more attempt Harry pushed himself to stand on all 4's and trotted over to her before licking her on the forehead while she shut her eyes in happiness. Hermione loved the freedom of being able to change into a wolf and this also made it easier to stay with Harry. Because being in an animal form, Harry's venom didn't affect Hermione, so she was completely safe.

So Hermione just walked away from Harry who looked at her in confusion but her nails clicked on the hardwood floor and Harry gave her a wolfy grin before following her. But Hermione started to trot faster around the room causing Harry to howl in joy before jumping in front of her growling playfully, his tail wagging.

But after an hour and a half of playing Hermione jumped up on the large bed before curling up to sleep and within moments her breathing slowed and so Harry jumped up onto the bed beside her. But Harry just rubbed his large head into her brown fur on her shoulder. As Harry was doing this however he noticed the small shivers running down her spine from the coldness of the room.

So Harry went over to the scarlet blanks at the end of the bed before grabbing it softly with his mouth and pulling it up to cover her. And when this was done Harry realized that he had forgotten to put himself under it; so with his nose he lifted the blanket and curled up under it next to Hermione placing his large head on her shoulders and licked her cheek before he too fell asleep.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

The next morning Hermione woke with a start when she heard Harry howling from the end of the bed. So she looked up to see Harry's body twisting and turning before all the fur fell off leaving a sweaty and tired Harry. But Hermione just turned back into a human form and smiled over at Harry.

"Good morning" Hermione said smiling and Harry just smiled back before responding.

"Good Morning…would you like to take a shower before heading downstairs to breakfast?" asked Harry causing Hermione to shoot his a mischievous grin.

"I that's a good idea…" said Hermione and she crawled down towards the end of the bed towards Harry before kissing him directly on the lips.

So as Harry and Hermione got up from the bed before they reached the bathroom. But when they got into the room Harry quickly turned on the shower and got in while Hermione was undressing. But as Harry was letting the hot water run over his body the door to the shower opened and Hermione slipped in and she walked the short distance to stand by Harry.

But Hermione just let the water run over her body as she traced her fingers over the scars that littered Harry's body. Even after 8 years she could still see every small and large white scar across his chest, back and arms. But Harry and Hermione now ignored the scars. And Harry only associated them with his 2 years of Hell with the Snake like Monster.

But now Harry was at ease with the knowledge that he had killed the man that had ruined his childhood. He was glad that they didn't spend their life hiding from the man like Harry's parents did, he was glad that he could give Crystal a somewhat normal life.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

_**Flashback: 9 years ago at the Malfoy Manor**_

The Death Eaters had gone on a raid that Voldemort had ordered, so while they were gone Voldemort had been killed 'visiting' the wolves down in the dungeons. But when the Death Eaters finally returned Peter Pettigrew was the first one to notice The Dark Lords was not in his normal room. So Peter walked through all the rooms the dark Lord normally was in, until he finally arrived back into the room where Voldemort normally sat.

But this time instead of an empty chair that normally held Voldemort, Nagini, Voldemort's pet Snake was curled upon the chair staring at Peter with Ruby Red Eyes…the eyes of Voldemort. So Peter slowly approached the chair before bowing down before the snake.

"M-m-master? What has happened to you?" Peter asked through his stuttering. But Voldemort's eyes just narrowed.

"Potter!! The 3 wolvesss were waiting for me. I have only one piece of ssssoul left now it was sssecret that wassss protected from any magical elementsss" hissed Voldemort through the mouth of the Snake.

"My Lord! What is it that you want me to do" Peter asked bowing again.

"Take the all but the Inner Circle and destroy them. Then come and retrieve me" hissed Voldemort. And Peter just nodded his head before quickly walking out of the room.

And an hour later a clearly shaken Wormtail returned to the room and bowed before Voldemort uncoiled himself from the chair and slithered over to Peter who stood still, frightened of his Master. But to his relief he just moved himself up Peter's arm and wrapped himself around his chest before hissing in his ear.

"Take me to my wand downstairssss Wormtail…then take me to the Riddle House." And Peter just nodded his head quickly before going to retrieve the wand and then started off towards the large, old Riddle house that had once belonged to his father.

_End Flashback_

Hundreds of miles away from the Potter Manor at the Old Riddle Manor a thin man with pale skin, flat nose, and long white fingers came twisting out of a large black cauldron screaming in pain. And finally, when his long feet touched the wooden floor boards and he held his arms behind him with a grey-haired rat like man slipped a long black cloak over his shoulders before the man turned around

"Master" Wormtail said bowing again before the Snake like man.

"I hope you have good new for me Wormtail" said Voldemort, looking down at the man through his ruby red eyes

And the small man stood up before he smiled at his Master. "Yes, yes I do my Lord. I have news of Potter, sir."

And after the words left his mouth Voldemort turned completely around and looked at Wormtail with a new excitement in his red eyes.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked watching the small man.

But Peter just recoiled at his master's gaze before looking up to stare into the ruby red eyes.

"Potter. Potter has moved into the old Potter Manor that had belonged to his parents…Also he has married. He married to the Mud-Blood witch Granger. Also h-h-he has produced a child. A-A-A young child, her name is C-C-Crystal, sir. She has-has not developed the curse but she becomes m-m-more aggressive." Said Wormtail

But Voldemort's face just lit up at the information and a smile crept across his pale, snake like face. "Rise Wormtail. You have done well. But I think it is time we paid the Wolf a visit. But we will first need to gather our friends….hold out your arm Wormtail…" said Voldemort and Peter slowly rolled his sleeve with his shimmering hand before he held out his arm, with the faded Dark Mark showing towards Voldemort.

And the Snake just gripped his wand in his hand before placing the tip on the edge of the Mark causing it to glow black and Wormtail bit his lip from the pain while tears rolled down his face.

But within moments black smoke appeared all around them and when it disappeared there were 20 men dressed in black with masks covering their faces. But Voldemort just stood there and looked around at the others with a slight smirk on his flat face.

"My Friends….I have good news….we are going to visit an old '_friend_'" said Voldemort to the Followers around him. And they just shifted their stance before listening to Voldemort's plan about the 'visit'.

**Werewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughterWerewolf'sDaughter**

Back with Harry and Hermione, the couple was out of the shower and finished getting dressed before they started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen in the lower levels of the house. But down the hallway Harry stopped at one of the door and cracked it open to and looked in to see Crystal asleep on the bed with Snuffles curled up at the end.

When Harry opened the door however the dog lifted his head to look at Harry. But Harry just patted his leg and called the dog out, so the dog got up slowly and stretched before he trotted out of the room and headed down the stairs. So Harry just looked after the dog before opening the door more and heading into the room.

Harry just slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down and crawled in beside his daughter, with his warm, bare chest pressed slightly against her back while he propped himself up with his elbow. But as soon as he made contact with the girl she stirred before slowly turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Good morning Daddy" said Crystal quietly, smiling up at her father.

But Harry just smiled back and raised his right arm and stroked her dark brown hair from her eyes before saying in a deep but loving voice:

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep good?"

"Yeah…hey Daddy, what happened to you last night?" Crystal asked her innocent green eye's matching her fathers. But Harry just looked back at her slightly nervous at the question.

So Harry just sighed before reaching behind him, and from his back pocket pulled out his wand and held it behind his back for a moment before he answered.

"Nothing happened Crystal…I'll tell you about it later ok?" said Harry and he lifted the wand slightly and pointed it at Crystal. But before she could respond Harry muttered 'Obliviate' and a small jet of gold light shot out of the tip and hit Crystal.

But the little girl just looked at him confused before smiling broadly at him, all her teeth showing.

"Good morning Daddy! Where's Mummy?" said Crystal and Harry just repocketed his wand before smiling back at her.

"She's downstairs…making breakfast. And I think it is about time _someone_ should be getting up…" said Harry as he quickly grabbed her in his arms before standing up and jumping lightly off the bed and heading for the door.

"No Daddy! Put me down!" Crystal giggled from her father's arms. Harry just looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Okaaaay" said Harry and he slowly removed the arm supporting her back and head until she was hanging upside down in the hallway with Harry holding her feet laughing as the girl started to giggle harder.

"Noooo, not that way Daddy!" cried Crystal and Harry just laughed harder until he finally reached back down and supported her back again and lowering her feet to the floor. And when she was safely standing on both feet Harry moved his hand and bent down to eye level.

"Okay, you get your teeth brushed and you hair combed. Then come down to breakfast and I'll meet you down there okay?" asked Harry and the small girl just nodded her head before scampering off down the hall towards the large bathroom. Harry just smiled at her retreating figure until he slowly trudged down the stair case and through the hall until he stopped at a door and pushed it open to reveal a busy Hermione.

"Ahhh, busy already?" Harry asked her as he walked over and slid a hand around her waist until it rested on her stomach where Hermione lifted her free hand to lay on top of his. But Harry just closed his eyes and rested his head lightly on her shoulder and was surprised to feel her soft pink lips on his.

So Harry opened his eyes and saw that on the stove the wooden spoon was stirring the eggs in the pan to prevent burning while she busied herself with kissing her husband. And so Harry just smiled slightly before deepening the kiss.

And after a few moments Hermione pulled away whispering "I have to pull the eggs off or they'll burn" and Harry pulled back too smiling down at the woman.

"I'll be in the dining room waiting…" replied Harry and he left the kitchen and headed through a pair of small doors leading into the medium sized dining room with a fairly large table in the center. And already seated at the table was Crystal, who's hair had been pulled up into a small pony-tail.

Harry just smiled more before he went and sat beside Crystal and kissed her lightly on the cheek causing a slight giggle to escape her lips. But Harry's attention was suddenly caught by a quiet snuffling and pattering of small feet, and the man looked up from the table over a the window where old family owl, Hedwig swooped in carrying a letter in her beak.

Just then Hermione came out of the kitchen levitating 3 plates of eggs and bacon while Harry gently took the parchment from her small black beak. Harry just looked at the name on the front in red ink was written:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Potter Manor_

_Dining Room_

Hedwig then quickly flew off and Hermione approached Harry's chair before looking at the letter. But Harry quickly ripped open the envelop and unfolded the piece of parchment inside but on the paper were written the words:

_Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. She looks just like her father and mud-blood mother._

So Harry quickly ripped his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at the paper which immediately caught fire, and when the note was completely gone Harry just took a deep breath before putting on a face for his family.

Harry only did this because there is **no** way _he_ was back. Harry, Remus, and Snape had seen to that so it was probably someone just playing a cruel joke trying to scare him. But little did he know the scuttling noise he had heard earlier wasn't from the family owl. It was a small, fat rat on the window sill of the dining room with small patches of fur missing.

And it was staring straight at the Potter family with a wicked grin playing across his fuzzy mouth. The rat just jumped off the window sill and a slight squeal and began running to the edge of the property where it spun around and disappeared with a small crack. Over 100 miles away the rat reappeared at an old, crumbling house and transformed back into a small, balding, rat-like man and ran inside the building.

When Peter then arrived in front of Voldemort he bowed low and laughed slightly. "H-h-he fell for it my Lord. He d-d-didn't believe the note!!" Squeaked the man and Voldemort just let out a cold high laugh that sent a shiver down Peter's spine.

"Good Wormtail, good. And soon we will once again have Potter, the Mud-blood, and the Blood-traitor Brat under our control." Cried Voldemort, and the Snake started to laugh his cold high laugh causing a final shiver to run through Peter until Voldemort sat back and just smiled.

**A/n: Okay seriously!! Feedback would be nice…I would even take constructive cristism at this point!! Just please let me know if you guys are liking the story or hating it completely!! Also so I can meet your expectations: tell me what you would like to see happen to the Potter and I'll see what I can do!!**


	3. A visit

**Disclaimer: I only own one of the characters and that is Crystal Lily Potter. But the others still belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

Back in Godric's Hollow, Harry and Hermione were staring through glassy eyes at the small pile ash lying on the large wooden table that was once the note. But finally Harry jerked out of the slight trance by Crystal's small voice.

"Daddy? Mummy? What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice as she lifted her gaze to her father's emerald green eyes. But Harry just smiled at her trying to hide the worry from his face.

"Nothing is wrong Crystal. Someone was just playing a joke on Mummy and Daddy." Said Harry but Crystal gave him a slightly questioning look before asking.

"Well, how come you guys are laughing?" She asked innocently and Harry just looked at Hermione then back at her.

"It wasn't that kind of joke sweetie" said Hermione quietly and Crystal just shrugged her small shoulders and continuing to eat her plate of eggs.

As soon as Harry was sure Crystal wasn't paying attention he cast a small silencing charm around Hermione and himself. And as soon as the charm was in place Hermione turned and looked at Harry with fear etched into every line of her face.

"H-Harry? He couldn't possibly still be alive…could he?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly. But Harry just stared at her with slightly glazed eyes, but finally he jerked out of his slight trance to look at her.

"I-I-I just don't know Hermione. I don't think he is, but with the power he possessed I think that he had the means to stay alive. Just like last time, maybe he was just waiting… But don't worry Hermione even if he is out there he won't come near you or Crystal. I'll make sure of that…" Replied Harry looking into her deep brown eyes, and even as Hermione watched she saw a flicker of fear hidden in his bright green eyes.

So Hermione just sighed slightly and turned back to her breakfast and in a few bites had finished the last bit of eggs that were on her plate before placing down her fork and headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Harry just watched as she disappeared behind the door before looking down at him muggle wrist watch. But Harry just jumped up slightly at the time it was already 8:30 in the morning which meant that he needed to be at work in 15 minutes.

So Harry jumped up from the table and ran to the kitchen and quickly told Hermione that he needed to leave and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before running out of the kitchen. With a quick wave of his wand he was properly dressed for his day at work and running into the large family room he ran to the fireplace.

With a large handful of floo powder he threw it into the logs where a large green fire erupted in a roar from the logs and so Harry took a deep breath before stepping into the flames. But instead of his skin burning all he felt was a slightly warm sensation surround him.

So Harry made sure he had his wand firmly in his hand before saying 'Ministry of Magic' and he was gone in a swirl of ash and green flames.

But when Harry arrived at the Ministry he stumbled out of the grate and into the large golden atrium where hundreds of witches and wizards were bustlingly around trying to reach their destinations. Harry then just brushed off the soot from his long black robe and straightened himself up within the mass of hurried footsteps and swirling robes.

Most people just ignored Harry and kept moving on towards their destination while others case uneasy, almost scared looks at his direction, obviously knowing about his 'condition'. But Harry just ignored them and headed over to the far wall where several lifts were loading and releasing workers.

Harry looked at the crowded lifts before sighing and stepping into the one that looked slightly less crowded. But as the black haired man walked into the small space most of the people tried to force themselves into the walls and away from the 'werewolf', but Harry was used to this by now.

Ever since Harry had made himself known he had received hundreds upon hundreds of hate mail, several of which had included silver items or letters dipped in silver essence just enough to have Harry's skin burn. So after that letter he had Hermione scan the letters for any silver. But now most letters had stopped except the few from Creature Haters.

So Harry just rode the lift until the female voice said 'Auror Headquarters' and the gates opened slowly into a room full of small flying paper airplanes and hundreds of people moving around in between small cubicles. Harry just sighed as he looked on at the scene before he slowly started to walk down the main isle of desks. But as he walked, many people just bayed like a wolf as he passed or charmed passing air planes to crash into him as he walked.

But Harry was used to this by now; this happened to him every time he had to work after a full moon. So the raven-haired man just ignored the calls and continued to walk until he reached a cubical with a small sign that read 'Harry J. Potter' and walked through the small entrance way and sat down.

But all across Harry's desk were old case folders waiting to be signed and sent back, but before Harry could finish them he was lost in his own thoughts. He just couldn't believe the Dark Lord was back again!!!! Remus, Snape, and he had made sure of that, but as Harry was thinking his hand unwillingly rested on the brand burnt into his skin, a brand that would **not** come off.

But a man passed Harry's desk and saw him absent mindedly staring at the wall of his desk.

"Oi!! Wolf-Man!!! Get to work!!!" the man said as he left the area, laughing.

But Harry just subconsciously growled quietly after the man before returning to his large stack of cases. Harry couldn't ever go anywhere with out someone commenting on his lycanthropy.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

So the rest of the day went by uneventful until right as Harry was finishing the last case folder before the deadline a small letter dropped on his desk to the left side of him. So Harry just set down the quill he was going to use to sign the last signature line and picked up the letter.

It was actually lighter than Harry imagined and so Harry quickly tore it open, and inside the envelope was a small photograph of him. But Harry just took one quick look at the front and back of the picture before dropping it to the floor.

Harry's face was slowly turning red from anger, and worry; so he picked the quill up and quickly signed the folder right as his boss 'Daren Cook' showed up at his station.

'Mr. Potter, do you hav…" he was asking but Harry just placed the folder on Mr. Cook's ever growing stack before he quickly raced through the small isle at an inhuman speed.

"What's your hurry?" Mr. Cook said mainly to himself, so he cautiously walked into Harry's cubical and looked around when he saw the small picture on the floor. So Mr. Cook set the folders on the desk and bent down to pick up the picture.

On the photographed side it was what Mr. Cook knew as Harry's wife and daughter bound and gagged in a dungeon covered in blood cowering in fear of the photographer. And on the back was a small message.

_Wolf,_

_You have been free for far too long. You leave your family unprotected all day something is bound to happen to them. You are to meet your 'Master' at 10 o'clock tonight or you will never see your mud-blood family again._

_Thomas Riddle II_

But Cook just shrugged his shoulder at the letter mumbling something along the lines 'not my business' and placed the picture on Potter's bulletin bored and charming it to stay before he pointed his wand at the large stack of folders sitting on the desk and causing them to levitate in front of him as he finished his rounds through the office collecting the many folders.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

But Harry Potter was already in the atrium of the Ministry and running towards the first 'Exit' fireplace to Floo home. But within moments he was swirling out of the fireplace in a breeze of ash and smoke. But Harry fell to his knees on the hearth rug in the large dining room.

But Harry quickly stood up and looked around the room, and seeing no one there he quickly ran out of the room his cloak flying behind him.

"CRYSTAL!?! HERMIONE?!?!?" cried Harry as he ran through the empty hallways. But as he ran up the large staircase his overly sensitive ears picked up the muffled sounds coming from the opposite end of the upper hallways. Where his and Hermione's bedroom sat.

So Harry finished the last 15 stairs in 3 leaps until he made it to the landing and sprinted towards the large oak door. But Harry just stood outside the door listening to hear if anyone was actually in there but when he heard a distinct muffled cry he busted through the door to where his wife and young daughter were on the bed gagged and bound by invisible bonds.

So Harry quickly ran to the bed and quickly looked over the two girls before he pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"Where's Snuffles??" asked Crystal as soon as she could talk. But Harry looked over to Hermione.

"Mione what's…?" Harry started to say but he was quickly cut off by a shrill scream from Crystal and Hermione yelling.

"HARRY…LOOK OUT!!!!" But it had already been too late for when Harry turned around he was hit in the chest by a jet of red light and collapsed onto the floor unconscious causing both girls on the bed to scream in terror as a small balding man stepped out of the shadows.

"Peter?" Hermione asked shocked but he just sent 2 more stunning spell as the people on the bed before saying a spell causing Harry's body to disappear from the floor in a cloud of black smoke before Peter disapparated from the bedroom leaving Hermione and Crystal lying unconscious on the large 4-poster bed.

**A/n: Okay I am incredibly sorry it took me so long to update but to be honest criticism would be GREAT right now and do you know what would be better? IDEAS!!!!!! I once again have NONE, nada, zip, zilch, No ideas of where this story should go. Like should Harry finally kill Voldemort, Harry die, or Crystal or Hermione, and how long till Harry should be able to see his wife and daughter? A few months….a year?!?! I dunno….HELP…PLEASE!!!!!! Oh and just so it's clear that the picture that was sent to Harry? that was just a trap set by Voldemort to get Harry to come home!!!!!**

Also....HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	4. Cell Mate and Explanation

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke several hours later blindfolded, gagged, and bound by what felt like steel ropes binding his wrists behind his back. But from what he could tell, he was lying on his side on a cold smooth floor. But with his sensitive hearing and smell he could tell he wasn't the only person in the room. There were at least 4 others.

So Harry grunted slightly as he rolled himself over to lie on his stomach when he heard chuckled from right in front of him.

"Take off the blindfold and bonds Wormtail" said a high-pitched voice that made Harry stop completely but seconds later he felt a hand grasp at cloth covering his eyes and shut his eyes as it was pulled up off his head.

And slowly Harry opened his eyes to reveal a fairly dark room covered in magnificent paintings and tapestries lit only by several standing candle holders placed throughout the room. But Harry quickly swallowed the spit that was gathering in his mouth before rolling once more to sit on his knees.

But as he did he quickly looked up towards the front of the room to see: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lastrange, Peter Pettigrew, and to his complete horror the man he thought he had killed years ago: Lord Voldemort.

So Harry just jumped to his now free feet and backed up slowly looking at the faces of all the people watching him. Bella was watching him with an insane smile gracing her face and she chuckled to herself while Peter who was standing slightly behind her cowered with his head down looking at his fingers.

But Lucius just watched Harry with a cold look, but finally Harry looked into the snake face of Voldemort who was smiling lightly at him just waiting for Harry to speak. So Harry just stopped moving and glared at the man and spat.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry said with a snarl and Voldemort just let out a loud cruel laugh before looking back and saying.

"Harry, when you want to kill someone you have to make sure you finish the job" Voldemort said and Harry's face paled.

He had made sure that the man would not rise again; he, Remus, and Snape -before he had been killed- had torn the man inside out. There would be no magic that could have put him back together, and even if they tried he would horribly disfigured **and** cursed. But Harry couldn't feel the presence of another wolf. Voldemort was as human as he had been before at least.

But as Harry watched Voldemort he started to growl low in his chest and Voldemort just smiled wider showing small blunt teeth.

"What have you done with Hermione and Crystal?" Harry asked looking straight into Voldemort's ruby red eyes. But Voldemort just looked back at Harry.

"The Mud-Blood and Mud-Blood brat? We have them in a separate room far from you." Said Voldemort and Harry shook in rage before he charged at the man but was thrown to the floor when the binds and gag reappeared on his body. So Harry just lay there glaring at the group of people biting into the tight gag.

Voldemort just looked down on the man on the floor until he got up and walked swiftly over to Harry and using non-verbal forced Harry up until his body was floating in mid-air.

"I want you to know. Anytime you disobey me you will be punished but so will your wife and daughter. So I would think before you do anything stupid."

But Harry just struggled against the bonds trying to release himself but with a wave of his had the bond was gone from his mouth again.

"Let me see my family!!!" Harry yelled and Voldemort just frowned slightly before simply put his finger to Harry's temple and after the wave of pain from Voldemort's touch Harry's vision blurred.

Then suddenly he was in a dark room where Hermione and Crystal were huddled in a corner and Hermione was whispering comforting words to Crystal who was crying silently. But Harry looked around the room and saw 2 death eaters guarding the door leading towards what Harry assumed was a hallway.

But suddenly the sight disappeared and Harry's eyes came into focus and he was back with Voldemort.

"Don't you **dare** hurt them!" Harry warned and Voldemort just laughed.

"You are in no position to threaten me Harry…" said Voldemort and he pulled out his wand and with another wave Harry was once again in the same attire he had been in all those years ago.

"You kept your body in good condition…well muscled, medium build. And the scars, well we both know that you deserved those don't we...yes" Voldemort said as his long white fingers touched some of the raised lines on Harry's back. "But your mark…it has faded. Let's see if we can fix that…" Voldemort said as he circled Harry who was floating slightly and he pulled out his wand before turning Harry's arm so that the faded brand face him.

But Voldemort just sneered slightly before he jabbed the tip of the wand into Harry's arm at the edge causing a muffled scream to escape Harry's lips while his eyes flashed amber and Voldemort just looked up to stare at him. And finally when Harry's eyes returned to normal he looked back down at his arm and saw that the mark that had been burned into it was just as colorful as it had been when it was first put there.

"Much better, but for now I am bored…" said Voldemort and he released the magic holding Harry up and the younger man crumpled to the floor where he grunted and propped himself up as best as he could. "….Lucius, take him downstairs and make sure he can't get out." Said Voldemort as he turned to head back to the chair he had been in previously.

Lucius just bowed his head slightly before he walked quickly over to Harry and removed the bonds from his feet before forcing him to stand. But as Lucius pushed him forward Harry just glared at him in defiance. So Lucius just pushed harder causing Harry to almost lose his balance but with the Dark Lord watching he quickly grabbed Harry's arm to steady him.

"Move it Potter" said Malfoy one more time before he finally grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and forced him out of the room.

But as Harry looked around what seemed to be a large hall he noticed a large marble staircase that led to other landings along with 6 other doors leading off the room. But what he also noticed was that he was in a different house than last time.

Before he had been in The Malfoy's mansion but he had no clue where he was now. But his small sight-seeing was cut short when the elder Malfoy pushed him roughly forward again and towards another door that was to his left.

But when they reached the door Lucius held Harry back as he opened the door Harry noticed a small corridor with 6 wooden doors leading from the hallway. Only, Harry knew that none of the doors held grand bedrooms or ball rooms. These doors led into medium sized cells made of only stone and wooden doors.

And so Lucius just continued to lead Harry a bit further until he pointed his wand at the last door on the left at the end of the small hallway and it's door swung open to reveal dirty stone walls, uneven, dirty stone floors. And unlike the last room he had been in, this one had a small metal cot that was magically placed on the wall and had a folded ratty blanket resting on top.

So Harry just sighed before walking into **his** cell. And as soon as Harry was into the small room Lucius magic the door shut and locked it and before he left gave Harry one more message.

"Have a good night Potter." Said Lucius through the small barred window on the wooden door before he turned and disappeared from view laughing as he went; and as Harry listened as soon as the door shut and Lucius walked into the main hall the bonds on his hands disappeared as well as the gag.

So Harry just ran to the door and pulled roughly on the small bars in the window and yelled after the blond man.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" But Harry just let go of the bars and looked around the room.

There was one medium sized window leading to the outside where he could see the sky flecked with pink and a vast front yard with a large wrought iron fence that looked to be at least 10 feet tall. But Harry ignored those bars assuming that they were probably magically enhanced so that any human or creature could not escape.

So he turned back around and looked at the room again and saw that besides the bed there was another small window that was probably 2ft. by 2 ft. leading into the cell beside him. But he knew that the window was going to be of no use to him so he just sighed heavily and walked over to the small cot and sat down with his back to the stone wall and shut his eyes.

And as Harry was sitting there he heard a quiet shuddering breath and a rapid heart beat so Harry quickly stood up and looked around before he determined that the noise was coming from the cell next to him. So Harry walked over to the small window leading into the next cell and looked as well as he could but saw nothing, but he was now 100% positive that there was someone or something in this cell because he caught a very heavy scent of something female.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Harry called into the room with his hands on the bars and the breathing hitched slightly before resuming.

"I know someone is in here now answer me" Harry growled slightly his eyes flashing and coming off the wall and under the window a young woman roughly the age of 20 appeared with dirty muggle jeans and a T-shirt and greasy hair appeared 3 feet back from the window. But the girl just looked at Harry with a frightened stare.

"W-w-w-who are you?" the girl asked Harry and Harry's cold stare softened and he smiled gently at the girl.

"My name is Harry Potter…who are you?" asked Harry and the girl just looked around.

"My name? My name is B-Brittany. What's your name and do you know where we are? And who is that man…the one that looks like a snake?" the girl asked shaking slightly and Harry just placed his forehead on the stone of the window sill and shook it slightly.

'_Not only is there a girl here beside me…she is a muggle._' Harry thought before he finally answered her. "My name is Harry, and I'm not sure where we are exactly. But the Snake like man you are talking about is named Lord Voldemort and he is one of the most evil wizards that has walked this earth."

But the girl next to him just looked at Harry in surprise and as Harry looked into her large blue eyes she spoke to him in disbelief.

"There is no such thing as 'wizards' and don't try and fool me. Plus we just have a Prime Minister there is no one by the name of 'Lord Voldemort'" she said and Harry just rolled his eyes before he rolled his eyes before muttering a quick '_fine_' and turning around to sit on the small cot projecting out of the wall.

But the girl quickly approached the window and looked in at Harry who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands breathing slowly. And the girl just continued to watch Harry but when Harry placed his arms down he looked up and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"How long have you been here Brittany?" Harry asked quietly and the girl just blinked once before saying.

"1 week. I went out for a walk like I do every night and right before I got home I was jumped from behind and brought here." She said simply and Harry just continued to stare at her.

"Okay, you haven't been here long. Well I think both me and you are going to be neighbors for quite some time so I believe you need to know the truth…." Harry said to here and she repositioned herself and looked at Harry expectantly.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

So over the next few hours Harry tried explained to her everything about the wizarding world as best as he could and how it was his job to destroy Voldemort and that he had thought he had last time but had been unsuccessful (though he purposely didn't mention the fact that he himself was a werewolf). And once he had finished all she could do was stare at him like he was slightly insane before she turned and sat down on her cot that was opposite their window.

But Harry was slightly happy that she had left because he finally had a moment peace and could just sit there and think in the now dim torch light. But the light was only weakly coming from the small window leading out into the passageway because the sun had set roughly 2 and a half hours ago. And thankfully for him being a werewolf he could still see in the dark quite well and as he sat there the silence between the 2 prisoners was broken by an almost silent sob.

So Harry got up and approached the window slowly and looked down at the girl. She was laying on her cot with silent tears streaming down her face causing wet streaks to appear and Harry's heart went out. He knew how she felt, but unlike him who people knew that the possibility of being captured by the Darkest Wizard of all time the muggles didn't even know where to start looking.

Harry just sighed knowing that there was no way to comfort the girl or help her in anyway so he walked back over to his cot and listened to her quiet breathing until it evened out and he knew that she had fallen asleep before he too drifted asleep.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

But back at the Potter Manison Hermione and Crystal were waking up on Harry and Hermione's bed. And slowly as Hermione was waking up she remember what had happened earlier and sat up fully awake. But she looked around and saw her small daughter laying beside her still asleep and sighed slightly happy that one of her family members was ok.

Only when she looked around for Harry he was no where to be found so she slowly got off the bed and started searching the whole house and when she didn't find him again, she quickly called for Dobby.

"DOBBY!!!!" she shouted in a worried tone and the elf suddenly appeared waiting for an order.

"Dobby, I need you to go to the Auror department in the Ministry and see if you can find Harry. Please Hurry!!" Hermione asked him desperately and the elf nodded quickly.

"Of course Mrs. Potter" and the elf disappeared with a crack leaving Hermione to go back upstairs with her daughter.

And exactly 1 hour later Dobby reappeared right outside the bedroom and slowly walked in not wanting to wake the young Potter and walked over to Hermione.

"Mrs. Potter? Dobby is afraid he has some bad news, the department said that hours ago Mr. Potter left the office to come home to save his wife and daughter. They don't know where he is." Said Dobby and Hermione's face paled drastically.

"It wasn't a dream…Dobby we **need** to find Harry…NOW!" said Hermione.

**A/n**: Okay thanks for all who reviewed and sorry it took me so long to finally update this story just with all the holidays things have been super hetic!!!! So once again I ask **Please Review!!!!!!**


	5. Feral

**A/n: **for those who didn't understand. They just used Hermione and Crystal as bait to get Harry home to capture him. But in time they will join Harry no worries. The Potter family WILL be reunited!!!

Chapter 5

*Back with Harry*

The next morning as the sun was slowly rising Harry was jolted awake by a sudden unimaginable pain hit him in his stomach and he doubled over in pain and let loose a scream before controlling himself. And after he was done screaming the Death Eaters that stood outside his cell must have lost their interest because the curse was quickly removed and Harry lay there gasping for breath.

And soon the laughs outside the door started and Harry got up and approached the door faster than the human eye could see and he saw that this time it was Draco Malfoy and one of his goons Crabbe. But the 2 quickly jumped back from the door where they saw that Harry was there growling slightly.

But Harry kept his gaze locked on the 2. Crabbe just looked as bulky as usual but Draco had changed, his features had become slightly more pointed and his eyes held vast amounts of pain. But from the night up on the roof Harry knew why; Draco didn't want this life but he still continued to live it so he didn't feel any remorse for the weasel.

"I want to see my wife and daughter" Harry growled to the 2 men outside his door and they just laughed again before Draco finally spoke.

"Good morning to you too; and sorry _Wolf_ but that won't happen unit the Dark Lord is sure of your obedience and when he feels like it you will be allowed to see them" lied the blonde but Harry just narrowed his eyes in dislike.

But in seconds before either of the Death Eaters could blink Harry's arm had shot out of the small window on the door and put a head lock on Crabbe's almost non existent neck and held him there as best as he could. But the hold was quickly released because of a small stream of silver nitrate that shot out of Draco's wand and landed on Harry's bare arm and chest.

So as soon as hold was released Crabbe quickly moved out of the way and Harry backed up further into the cell. But Draco just sneered at Harry before pointing his wand at Harry and shooting the stream further until it sprayed over his bare chest and Harry letting loose a roar of pain and anger.

But when Draco stopped the stream Harry was left on the floor panting slightly under the pain and glaring up at the blonde.

"We were sent to bring you food but because of what you have done its portion size **will** be cut and Voldemort will be alerted of your disobedience. Plus, you might even be able to hear your little girl's scream." Said Draco causing Harry to jump up despite the pain and charge at the door but he never made it because of the spell cast over him causing him to stop mid stride.

So Draco just pointed his wand at something below the window line and then he lifted the wand and lifted his hand to reveal a bowl with raw hamburger still bloody. Then he quickly set it on the little ledge under his side of the door and backed away. And once he was a safe distance he released Harry from the bind and Harry walked towards the bowl.

But when Harry reached it he noticed that what Draco had done was taken out some of the meat by how much blood was left in the bowl. So Draco just watched with satisfaction as Harry grabbed it and sniffed it.

"What have you done to it? It smells different" asked Harry and Draco just sneered.

"Just eat your food so we can go back upstairs Wolf" and Harry's eyes flashed at the name but just reached into the bowl and with one hand grabbed all the meat and put half of it into his mouth.

And while he was chewing he noticed a strange taste as well but just swallowed and seeing Draco and Crabbe still outside the door he forced down the other half. And once he was finally done Draco smiled fully.

"It tasted different…what was it?" Harry asked once more.

"Dog, Potter. It was Dog, I believe you called it 'Snuffles'?" said Draco and Harry's face paled.

He had just eaten their family dog; Harry's face just paled before he began retching in the small bucket left for him to go to the bathroom in making Draco and Crabbe laugh before they finally left the dungeon.

Then when Harry had finished he sat on the floor with his back against the cold stone and sweating slightly with only his panting for noise. But the silence was broken quickly by Brittany who was watching him from the small window.

"Harry? What was that they gave you to eat? It looked really gross…" she said and Harry looked up at her in disbelief.

"Did you watch me eat?" he asked her and she nodded quickly and Harry shook his head. "It was just meat…slightly undercooked meat. Did they give you anything?" Harry asked her.

"Just a piece of bread, cheese and water, would you like some since you didn't keep your food in your stomach?" She said as she stuck her arm through the bar holding out the bread.

"No, it would be best if I don't take it and if you don't offer your food to me. The last person who did…well it ended badly." Harry said and Brittany quickly withdrew the bread and started to nibble on the edge before taking actual bites and within moments the bread was gone.

But as Harry watched her eat he realized that he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours and his stomach gave a loud grumble of hunger. So he quickly placed a hand over it and leaned his head back and rested it against the stone with his eyes shut as he fell asleep. Then after seeing Harry sleeping Brittany walked over to her cot and lay down as well.

But for Harry his sleep didn't last long as his eyes shot open as a liquid slashed onto his skin and a burning sensation erupted all over.

So Harry let out a scream of agony and looked around as saw that outside his cell was Voldemort and he was watching with satisfaction at Harry's torture. And when Harry finally lay on the floor panting he quickly opened the door to the cell and walked in then shutting the door behind him.

"I see you didn't enjoy your breakfast Wolf…no matter. If you weren't hungry you should have just said so" said Voldemort and Harry just sneered.

"I am hungry you fucking Snake but I would appreciate human food. **Not** butcher scraps" said Harry and Voldemort's slight smile faded and he once again lifted Harry off the ground with non-verbal magic and leading him over to the piece of wall that held the outside window.

"You will not speak to me in that manner Wolf. And I thought that after those 2 years you had learned your lesson. Obviously not…" said Voldemort as he released Harry and Harry landed on his feet.

And as Harry looked up at Voldemort, hate burning in his eyes before he could do anything, metal shackles shot out from no where and restrained his arms only giving him 3 ft. of range. And this only caused Harry to thrash against the restrains and Brittany then soon appeared at the window in between the 2 cells. But she quickly disappeared from view when she saw Voldemort standing in the center of the room.

After a few minutes however Harry's arms became sore from the pulling of the bonds and he relaxed slightly and backed up against the wall watching Voldemort who just waited patiently.

"I hope you are finished we need to get started…" said Voldemort and he reached inside his cloak pocket and pulled out his bone white wand and pointed it straight at Harry's bare chest with a small but steady stream of silver nitrate spraying out of the end and causing angry red burns to pop up over Harry's skin.

But Harry just let out a pained scream as it burned his skin and his eyes flashed golden amber, but soon Harry stopped screaming and bit his lip until he was sure he was going to draw blood. Only because he was certain that this was just the beginning of a long torture session.

And sure enough several hours later Voldemort finally walked out of the room leaving Harry lying on the cold cot after passing out from the pain of silver nitrate burning his skin then leather whips biting at the raw flesh. Only when Voldemort levitated Harry to the cot he had once more restrained Harry's wrists to a ring place into the stone above the cot for when he came another day; As well as preventing Harry from attacking him or any of the servants willing to feed the Wolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And several hours later Harry awoke with a start his eyes a feral amber color and he looked around the cell before seeing that Brittany was staring through the window at his slowly healing body with slight amazement.

But what she didn't know is that the torture session had temporarily brought out the wild wolf in Harry and that it didn't like to be watched. That it saw her staring as a challenge to him and his territory. So he quickly jumped off the cot and started to pull savagely at the bonds holding him back, growling and snarling at her.

But this 'new' Harry frightened Brittany and tears started forming in her eyes as she backed away from the window afraid that Harry was going to break the bond holding him back. So she backed into the furthest corner of her cell but all the while keeping her eyes on the window and listening to the animalistic sounds coming from Harry. And as she sat there she suddenly found herself wishing desperately for the snake like man to come back and make Harry act normal again.

But he didn't come back later that day and instead Harry finally calmed down and fell asleep on the cot curled slightly into a ball trying to retain as much body heat as possible. So Brittany slowly approached the window again and sighed with relief to find Harry sleeping peacefully on his bed and turned to her own before she too wrapped the shaggy blanket over her body and falling asleep within minutes.

But she didn't sleep as peaceful as Harry, as his glowing, feral amber eyes were floating in and out of all her dreams making her toss and turn. For she now knew that Harry wasn't lying about the magical world and there being strange creatures, and also she now knew that Harry himself was one of the creatures; but she decided it best not to question him about this matter as soon as had a chance. She would wait until she was 100% sure about what she had just seen.

And after hours of tossing and turning on the makeshift bed she finally fell into a dreamless sleep, for once since she had been a prisoner in this unfamiliar place.

**A/n: Okay sorry it took me so long to update but school has started back up (again!!!) and I just don't have that much time again. But I would just like to say thanks for all those who has reviewed and please continue…when I open my mailbox and see there are reviews that just makes my day!!!!**


	6. Reasoning

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks later Hermione woke with a start as a small scream resounded through the hallway in the overly large Potter Manor and the woman quickly jumped from her chair and rushed to the door. But when she finally reached the door she looked out into the hallway she saw 2 men dressed in long black robes standing over an unconscious Crystal.

So as Hermione's maternal instincts came into gear the 2 men looked up at her and glared at her through eye slits in a skull like mask, and before Hermione had even risen her wand both men cried '_Stupify_'. Then 2 jets of red light shot out of the tips of their wands and hit Hermione square in the chest causing her wand to go flying and her to fly back, knocked out.

-

-

-

And once both female figures in the hall were bound and unable to break free of the bonds the 2 Death Eaters stood and looked down at the woman and girl. But the shorter of the 2 figures just moved Crystal's head with the toe of his shoe and sneered under his mask.

"Descendant of Mud-blood **and** werewolf; in my opinion they shouldn't be allowed to breed. Mud-bloods **or **werewolves." Said the figure and he just removed his foot causing Crystal's head to roll back to the floor.

Then the taller man pulled out his wand and waved it over the bodies on the floor and they disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke before the 2 Death Eaters just nodded at each other then disappeared from the now empty house in a swirl of black smoke. But they soon arrived in a large hall next to the 2 figures they had previously moved.

The shorter one then removed his mask to reveal Draco Malfoy and the taller one pulled his mask off seconds later but he was revealed to be a man named Peter Warren but they quickly levitated the 2 bodies and started to lead them to the front of the hall where Lord Voldemort sat waiting patiently.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Warren you have returned! But how can I possibly talk to these two people when they are unconscious?" Voldemort asked with a wicked smile playing across his flat face and the man got up quickly causing his black cloak to fly out behind him. Then he walked up to face Hermione then pulling out his wand and waving it making the brunette to wake suddenly then moved to do the same on Crystal.

And once both were awake he waved his wand once more the bonds holding their wrists and ankles together disappeared; then Voldemort just nodded his head at Draco and Peter and they slowly lowered the 2 people until their feet touched the floor. Then the Death Eaters bowed their heads and walked over to stand near the chair.

But Voldemort just watched as Hermione bent down and pulled Crystal close to her chest and whispered to her to 'stay behind her' and the small girl just nodded her head and moved to stand behind her mother. Voldemort just smiled then at Hermione who was doing her best to shield her daughter from the wizard.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked calmly with an angry glare in her eyes and Voldemort just chuckled.

"The Wolf is downstairs waiting to see you" said Voldemort and a flicker of fear passed over Hermione's face.

"T-t-take us to him" Hermione finally said and she held her head up higher. And 2 Death Eaters moved forward before Voldemort put up a hand.

"I will take them down" he said and the 2 men just bowed their heads before backing up to stand in their original positions. Then Voldemort smiled cruelly down at Hermione and Crystal.

"I will take you both down…no trying to escape or Harry will be the one punished." Said Voldemort as he looked at Hermione, who just nodded quickly, then Voldemort pointed towards the door and Hermione pushed Crystal in front of her and began walking.

And once they made it out the door Voldemort pointed to the door off to the left and it swung open. So Hermione just led Crystal towards the door and when they reached the entrance Crystal looked from the dark dungeon and back up to Hermione with a frightened look.

"Go on sweetie" Hermione urged her daughter who started warily down the steps and Voldemort just chuckled as he too walked down the stairs. But Hermione just looked back at the snake who just pointed to the end of the hall way and Hermione just ushered Crystal to the end of the hallway.

"Now where is Harry" Hermione asked and Voldemort said nothing at first; but with his wand he opened the door the cell 2nd from the end.

"In here Brat" spat Voldemort and Hermione immediately stood in front of her daughter.

"She isn't going anywhere…not without me" Hermione said and Voldemort just smiled before he pointed his wand at Crystal who then suddenly disappeared from behind Hermione and appeared in front of Voldemort.

So the small girl just looked up at the pale man and Voldemort just sneered at the girl before pushing her roughly into the cell causing her to lose her balance and fall to land on her hands and knees.

"CRYSTAL!!!" Hermione cried as she tried to run forward but Voldemort just slammed the door shut and waved his wand at Hermione who flew back and hit the back wall.

"I thought you wanted to see your husband Mud-Blood" Voldemort said and Hermione just glared before nodding her head and Voldemort pointed his wand at the door to the left of the hall right in front of Hermione.

So the older woman just stood up slowly holding her head and walked into the cell and looked around; only she was followed by Voldemort who walked in. But the man just pointed his wand at the wall separating the 2 cells causing it to become a barred wall much like was in the previous dungeon they had been in.

And as Hermione had looked around she noticed Harry who was curled in a tight ball on a cot protruding from the wall.

"Harry…." Hermione whispered before she took 3 steps and reached the cot but as she reached her hand out to touch her husband Harry lifted his head to reveal amber eyes and a feral look. So she quickly withdrew her hand and backed away.

But Harry was rising from his cot and eyed her slowly before he began thrashing violently at the restraints trying to get to Hermione as he snarled and growled. So Hermione just watched horror stricken.

"You turned him feral…" Hermione whispered as she looked around for Voldemort who was standing outside the cell. So Hermione got up and walked up to the door frame but right before she reached it Voldemort slammed the door shut.

"You turned him feral…didn't you" Hermione asked and Voldemort's smile just grew as he looked around her at Harry who was now sitting on the cot watching Hermione and growling deep in his chest.

"Yes…I guess I did….." Voldemort said simply "But it isn't me who has to stay with him…well I will come down and visit later have fun with your _husband_" Voldemort said as he left the hall.

So Hermione just turned around and saw that Voldemort had cleared the left wall of stone and was now made up of bars from which she could see her daughter looking at Harry with a large, fearful look. Then there was also a girl who had put her arm around Crystal looking at Harry as well.

Hermione just sighed before she slowly moved back towards Harry. But before she had moved 2 feet a hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm and when she looked up she saw it was the girl who was comforting her daughter.

"Don't…h-h-he's not himself. T-t-that man he whipped him and poured this silver liquid over his body for the last week and now he's acting like…well like an animal…He's not safe please don't go near him." The girl said and Hermione just reached through the bars and removed her hand.

"I know what is wrong with him. Please you must let me do this….let me do this okay?" Hermione told the girl who just looked from Hermione to Harry then just let her arm drop to her side.

So Hermione began moving towards Harry who looked up at the sound of her moving closer and watched her, a low growl rumbling in his chest. And Hermione moved over to the side so she was in front of Harry.

"Harry? Harry, it's me Hermione. Please Harry try and remember, you are not the wolf you are Harry Potter. Don't let the wolf have control, fight it Harry. If not for yourself fight it for your daughter…" said Hermione as she pointed into the now visible cell next to them to where Crystal was sitting. But Harry's eyes just followed Hermione's hand's progress until it stopped and pointed then his eyes flickered to the small girl next to them and Hermione saw Harry's eyes soften and flash green before going back to amber.

But then suddenly a voice broke through the silence –except Harry's growling- "_Ah, trying to reason with a wolf? You and I know that isn't the way to do that_…" and Voldemort who had been standing outside the door waved his wand and the small cot disappeared from under Harry who landed on the cement floor growling louder. Then much to Hermione's horror so did the chains restraining Harry.

So Hermione backed away as far as possible and looked at Harry who was struggling to his feet. And once Harry stood up properly he looked around the cell until his eyes stopped and looked at Hermione, but Hermione knew that even though Harry wasn't in wolf form his venom could still affect her.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Hermione said before she drew in all the magical strength she had left and transformed into her animagus wolf form.

But this only seemed to confuse Harry who stopped growling before he started again and slowly approached the smaller wolf until finally he had cornered her then he let his animal side take over and opened his mouth. And before Hermione could move Harry had bitten into her shoulder and let her blood fill his mouth.

But as the red liquid pooled around his tongue a small voice called him.

-

-

-

"Daddy?" Crystal asked quietly and Harry broke through the barriers in his mind separating the wolf from himself and took control of his body then looked around.

And when he saw his mouth closed around a small wolf's shoulder he quickly withdrew his mouth and backed up looking at the animal. Then as he watched, the animal slowly started to shrink back into human form and what was left was none other than his wife.

"Oh my God….HERMIONE!!!!" Harry cried as he moved forward and lifted up her head to look him in the eye. Though when he saw the tears in her eyes he pulled her head to his warm chest and held her for a moment.

"Isn't that just touching?..." came a voice and Harry quickly turned around to see Voldemort still standing outside their cell watching with a large smile on his flat face.

"…Too bad it isn't full moon though or we could have you a 'true' mate…Wolf. But the time will come Harry I will promise you that." said Voldemort as he turned and walked away but Harry had thrown himself at the cell door yelling at the snake.

"Never!! I will not harm anyone in my family!!" Harry called but Voldemort had already disappeared behind the door leading into the hall way. So Harry just walked back over to Hermione to inspect her wound.

So with his back towards the cell next to him Harry bent down next to Hermione and placed his hand on either side of the bite before smiling inwardly. It was shallow, so Harry just looked down at Hermione's fairly clean clothes and ripped off a strip and tying it securely over the wound.

But when he was finished Hermione smiled up at him and the first time in 2 weeks he smiled back down at her and kissed her directly on the lips. Only, as they were kissing Harry felt a small hand on his lower back and he turned to see Crystal sitting against the bars watching her parents.

"Crystal…" Harry said as he turned around to face her and put his arms through the bars, placing his hand on her face. But she just took both her hands and pulled his off her face before holding it in her hands and placing a small kiss on it.

"I love you Daddy" whispered Crystal and Harry just smiled gently down at her.

"I love you too…but I'm going to talk to mommy for right now okay? I promise we will talk tomorrow; but for now go talk to that girl with you okay" Harry said quietly and Crystal just looked behind her at Brittany before nodding her head and walking over to her.

After several moments when Harry was sure that Crystal was not listening Harry turned around to face Hermione who was just staring at him. So Harry just scooped her up in his arms and took her over to the back corner and gently set her down before sliding down next to here.

-

-

-

Then by the time Harry and Hermione had finished talking the sun had set and the small cot had reappeared on the stone wall. So Harry had picked Hermione back up and placed her on the makeshift bed before sitting beside her. But the moon had raised slightly catching Harry's attention and he just sat on the bed staring out the window at the slowly rising orb.

"It's almost full moon again Harry…" Hermione whispered to him as her husband stared transfixed out the window.

"My-my only worries had been a muggle seeing me transform and now I'm not as afraid for the muggle as I am my own daughter" Harry said to Hermione quietly.

Harry just looked over into the cell and saw that both Brittany and Crystal had fallen asleep on Brittany's cot so Harry relaxed a little.

But the silence was soon cut by Hermione who chuckled slightly.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to tell her last month and now you are unsure?" said Hermione and Harry just smirked.

"Very funny Mione…but for now? Sleep I will keep watch tonight" said Harry and Hermione opened her mouth to protest but decided not to before she lay down on the hard cot and within minutes fell asleep.

But while everyone slept Harry stood in the back of the cell and watched the door while the silver moonlight washed over his pale skin.

'_2 more days_' Harry thought as he stole a quick glance at the moon before turning his attention back to the door. Insistent that he protected his now sleeping family.

But as he was watching over them another thought swam through his mind…'_How is it again that I got the ones I loved into this situation?'_ But Harry just shook his head and stared out the small cell door into the torch lit hallway through the small window in the door.

**A/n: Okay here is another chap…sorry it took so long!! Please Read and ****Review****!!!**


	7. The Night Before

**Chapter 7**

-

-

-

The next morning after hearing the small metal cot creak and groan as Hermione got up and slowly approached him. But he quickly opened his eyes fully and stood up so Hermione didn't have to bend down.

"I'm sorry…I fell asleep" said Harry as he cupped her face in his hands and she just reached up and placed her small hand over his hand.

"That is perfectly alright Harry. You were tired…" said Hermione and Harry just smiled slightly before he kissed her once on the lips. But when they were separated they just looked at each other for a moment before Harry turned his attention to the small window.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon leaving large red strips of light over the ground, and Harry just let his hand drop before moving over to stand by the window. Harry just stared out at the sunlight a pained look over his face. So, slowly Hermione approached Harry and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"What's **really** wrong Harry?" asked Hermione and Harry just turned to look at Hermione the pained expression gone.

"Nothing…it's just I don't want to see you or Crystal getting hurt…" said Harry quietly and Hermione just nodded.

"That's understandable Harry. But don't worry we will get through this just like last time…" Hermione said again and Harry just sighed before walking the short distance to the cot and sitting down.

And soon after Hermione followed and sat beside him and slowly with the tips of her fingers, traced gently over the raised scar marks and talking quietly. Later, however they were interrupted when a door slammed shut and a death eater appeared outside the cells and quickly slid in their breakfast.

Harry's was his 'usual', bloody raw meat and for Hermione it was a piece of bread and some cheese. But what angered Harry was that inside Crystal and Brittany's cell they had also slid in the exact same combination. Raw meat and Bread and cheese.

But as Harry turned to tell something to the death eater he realized the man was gone and just turned back to the cell where his daughter was being kept. And as he looked over he saw that Brittany and Crystal were beginning to wake up.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Crystal asked as she ran slightly over to the bars and Hermione and Harry rushed over to be close to her.

The first person Crystal embraced through the bars though, was her father and Harry began running his hands up and down her back hugging her slightly. Then the young girl looked over at Hermione before she tried to give her mother a hug.

"Mummy, I'm hungry…" Crystal said to Hermione and the older woman just took the bread and cheese she was given and handed it over to Crystal who took it eagerly. But when the girl quickly devoured the small portion she looked back at her parents.

"Is there any more?" She asked and Hermione sadly shook her head.

"No, darling there is no more. I'm sorry sweetie" responded Hermione and Crystal pouted slightly.

Because of the full moon only 1 night away Crystal's appetite had increased and as much as she hated it Hermione couldn't fill her daughters' stomach.

But as they talked Brittany slowly looked around and spotted her breakfast lying on the floor by the door. And soon she had eaten everything she had been given and looked down at the bowl of raw meat and gagged slightly. Harry noticed this and looked up at Brittany.

"You can give that to me if you would like Brittany" said Harry and at the sound of his voice Brittany looked up at Harry and Hermione, scared.

"I won't hurt you Brittany. I swear it...j-just hand me the bowl" said Harry and Brittany just nodded silently before picking up the bowl and giving it to Harry through the bars. But as soon as Harry took a hold of the bowl Brittany quickly let go, as if she had been shocked and sat against the wall looking that the couple.

"W-w-what happened to you Harry, and h-how did you turn into that animal?" Brittany asked and Harry looked over at Hermione then back at Brittany.

"Hermione turned into a wolf because in that form was the only was she was somewhat safe from me. She turned into the wolf because she is a witch **and** she is my wife. And as for what happened to me? Well I'm saddened that you had to see that Brittany. But remember when I explained to you about the magical world and told you about the witches and wizards, along with giants, merpeople, and werewolves?" Harry said and Brittany just nodded.

"Well about 12 or 13 years ago on my 17th birthday I was and official adult and could leave my Aunt and Uncle's house for good. But as I was leaving the house my Uncle was attacked by one of my friends, Remus Lupin. And without thinking I jumped in front of my Uncle to protect him, so Remus landed on me and bit into my shoulder. But that would have been not as bad, only Remus was a werewolf and was transformed at the time. So in turn I…am a werewolf." Said Harry and he looked up to see Brittany staring at him in shock.

"HA, so that woman is your wife and this is your daughter. Well actually that could make sense…she looks like a good mixture of the both of you. But the 'magical world' just can't exist i-it's just not logical! I mean how have you been keeping it a secret?! I mean…you actually believe you can '_turn into animals_' a-a-and you're a '_werewolf_'?! I mean come on that's impossible and werewolves, and merpeople don't even exist!! You know what?? I finally understand now…you Harry are insane! That is the only explanation for this whole thing…" said Brittany with a slightly amused expression on her face before she sat down on her bed.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but he knew there was no way he was going to convince her and the only way of getting her to believe the truth is by seeing it the next night. So Harry just swallowed once before looking over at Crystal who was looking at him with the smallest expression of fear.

"Are you really a wolf Daddy? 'Cause your too nice to be one…my friend Erin…she met one once and she said they were nasty, evil creatures that should be killed. But your all nice…you can't be a wolf….wolf's kill people" said Crystal and Harry just smiled down at her and ran his hand through her soft, dirty hair.

"I know Crystal. But not all wolves are evil okay? Remember Uncle Remus, he was a wolf too." Said Harry and Crystal nodded her head and Harry could tell she was thinking about Remus.

-

-

-

But 'Uncle Remus' had been getting old and Harry knew from the last time he had seen him the older werewolf was really struggling with the monthly transformations. The 40+ man looked well past his 50's. And the night he had stayed with Harry a couple months before he had been with Harry for another full moon.

But Harry, who had now fully grown immediately got up and stretched his transformed limbs, Remus stayed on the floor longer than normal and then struggled to his feet only with Harry's help. So when Remus went back to Tonks, he only contacted Harry through a few owls but nothing like he had when he was younger.

Harry knew that soon Remus wouldn't be able to handle too many more transformations and it wasn't only taking a toll on him but also on Tonks his wife. He wouldn't allow him and Tonks to have children being afraid of passing on his curse.

He had always been afraid of biting people and forcing them to live the life he had. The life of being feared and hated by all; so when he bit Harry he felt horrible for years and it still nagged at him; but he couldn't bear to put that weight on a child, especially if too much of the curse transferred.

So when Harry told him Hermione was pregnant he could tell Remus was slightly worried, but when Crystal was born and during her first full moon Hermione stayed up all night and watched her. All she noticed was that she was slightly more aggressive but nothing else. So the next morning when she had told Harry and Remus about this she could practically read the relief on their faces.

But when Harry and Hermione had appointed him and Tonks as his godparents they were ecstatic. Only because of the fact Remus wouldn't be willing to help bare a child; only the only way they would get Crystal is if something had happened to Harry and Hermione. So instead they arranged occasional visits also so Harry and Hermione could have alone time.

But recently neither Harry nor Hermione had heard from the elder wolf.

-

-

-

So Harry just reached through the bars and placed his hand on hers and when she didn't respond or look up Harry just withdrew his hand and sat back against the wall.

"I think I scared her" said Harry as he looked over at his wife.

"No…it's not fright…Harry she is only a little girl, this is hard to handle for someone that young. This is why I wanted to wait and tell her…" Said Hermione and Harry nodded as though he understood.

But finally Crystal fell asleep leaning against the stone wall nearest the bars separating her from her parents; and Hermione crawled back to sit in his lap with her head in the crook of Harry's neck. And finally after several minutes both Harry and Hermione fell into a tense sleep due to their 'predicament'; the only person not asleep was Brittany. The young muggle was at the opposite corner of her and Crystal's cell, her eyes darting from the older couple to the girl then back again with 1 thought going through her head.

'_Is it possible werewolves and magic could exist?_'

And after several hours she too fell asleep, but only lightly incase the girl decided to attack or Harry, or the Snake-faced Man came back.

-

-

-

Later Brittany awoke to hear sounds of cries, and struggling; so she cautiously opened her eyes and saw that Crystal was in the opposite corner of their cell whimpering quietly. Brittany just stood up and approached the girl before sitting down beside her and then followed her gaze to her parents' cell.

There were no longer only 2 people in it but now 5; Harry was standing back towards the door but being held by 2 large burly men in black cloaks, and as she watched she noticed the anger and panic in Harry's eyes. But also Harry was struggling to be released but was losing strength due to a thin silver chain draped around his neck and torso; and as he moved she could see the chain move and leave angry red marks on his pale skin.

And on the other side he could see a man in a black cloak and platinum blonde hair holding onto a fighting Hermione.

"_You filled out nicely Granger…_" said the blonde man as he looked up and down Hermione's dirty form, his eyes resting on her chest his hand also tracing over her face and down towards her breasts.

"Let me go Malfoy" said Hermione to the man as she struggled once more only causing the man, Malfoy, to strengthen his grip.

"Let…let her…go….M-malfoy…." Gasped Harry and the 2 men on each side gripped his arms tighter, holding him still.

"_Shut it Potter….you know Granger, if you would like I could have it arranged for a memory wipe and you could get out of the dungeon and live with me in the main castle…_" Said the blonde and Harry struggled again only to fail and Hermione stopped struggling and stared at him as if he sick.

"Never. I would **never** leave my family…And if I did it wouldn't be for a rat like you!" said Hermione and Malfoy just looked at her in disgust.

"_I guess was wrong about coming down here…you aren't a Mud-blood anymore…your just as bad as a werewolf_" he said and he slapped the woman across the face catching her off guard and throwing her to the ground.

Then Malfoy turned to face Harry who was panting heavily but a rage filled his eyes and he glared at Draco. But the man just walked out of the room and stood in the hallway as the 2 burly men released his arms and pushed him forward causing Harry to lose balance and fall forward.

When Harry landed on the floor he tried to prop himself up with his arms but they quickly collapsed from under him due to the sliver wrapped around him. So Harry turned and sat up against the bars and attempted to pull the chains off him, but they were wrapped too tightly and Harry didn't have the strength.

Harry just then looked up to see Hermione just staring at nothing a shocked look on her face as well as a large hand shaped bruise. So Harry angled his body to look towards Brittany.

"B-Brittany…I know you don't trust m-me but please help me…I need to get this chain off…" said Harry and Brittany just looked over at him wearily before nodding slowly and shakily and moving slowly towards Harry.

And as Brittany moved forward so did Crystal and Harry's eyes widened.

"NO…C-Crystal y-you stay there for right now…l-let Brittany get this…" said Harry and Crystal just looked shocked but stopped moving. And Brittany just looked back at Crystal who was staring at her father in worry and confusion. But Brittany continued to move forward.

And when she reached the bars Harry was panting heavily from the pain and she just took a deep breath before sticking her hand through the bars moving it towards Harry, who shuddered again.

"Y-your not gonna hurt me…right?" Brittany asked holding her hand above Harry's chest where the chain was laying.

"N-no Brittany…just…please hurry" said Harry and Brittany lowered her hand an gasped at the warmth of his body but said nothing and grabbed a hold of the silver chain and began pulling. But as she pulled she noticed that there was slight resistance and as she pulled the thin chain away there were traces of blood left on it as well as shallow cuts that the chain had burned into Harry's skin.

Brittany just gasped slightly too, cause as she watched the cut had started to scab over. But as she had been watching the healing skin she had lowered her hand slightly and the chain had once again made contact with Harry's skin causing him to hiss in pain. So Brittany just jumped slightly as the hiss before resuming the task of removing the chain.

And once it was finally completely off Harry just rested his head on the bars of the separated cells and sighed.

"Thank you Brittany…thank you so much" said Harry, his breathing slowing down to normal but Brittany didn't verbally respond and instead she just nodded her head and walked back to her corner in her cell with the chain still in her hand.

As Harry lay with his head on the bars he suddenly remembered the real emergency he had to get the chain off, Hermione.

"Oh my God...Hermione!" said Harry and he quickly sat up and repressed another hiss of pain and moved as quickly as possible over to Hermione who was staring at the door in shock.

"Hermione? Hermione?! Oh come on, PLEASE say something!!" said Harry desperately and Hermione slowly turned to look at Harry, her face blank.

But Hermione's eyes just filled with tears and she moved forward to lean against Harry's now almost completely healed chest and sobbed quietly into his chest. Harry just shushed her quietly as he ran his hand over her thick brown hair.

"I...I wouldn't have been able to stop him even if I wanted to..." she said quietly, and Harry just continued to run his hand through her hair, not knowing what to say.

-

-

-

But after about 10 minutes Hermione had finally settled down and Harry cautiously picked her up and placed her on the cot that was sticking out of the wall. And soon she fell into a dreamless sleep and Harry just sighed before walking over to stand near the door. But as he stood there he constantly looked over at Hermione then his green eyes flickered over to where Crystal was sleeping in the corner, her head against the cold stone.

-

-

-

Several Hours Later

-

-

-

When one of the Death Eaters had come down that evening for dinner Harry had not backed away from the door as he was instructed and instead he just stood back far enough for the door to open. But the Death Eater didn't open the door and instead just watched Harry through his mask, waiting for anything unusual.

"I want to speak with Voldemort..." said Harry then he turned and looked at the people behind him "...alone" and the Death Eater just muttered something under his breath and the food he had brought hovered in the air beside him and he opened the door to the cell.

But Harry didn't move and instead turned to look that Hermione, Crystal, and Brittany had remained asleep; which they had. And when Harry turned back around the Death Eater was placing the food down and then fixed his wand on Harry.

The Death Eater just muttered a spell and a golden cord shot out of his wand and bound themselves around Harry's wrists, securing his hands behind his back. Then the Death Eater slowly approached and Harry just continued to look straight ahead until a covering was placed over his head and he was lead out of the cell.

"Move it, Wolf. And don't attempt anything..." said the Death Eater and Harry didn't speak instead he just let himself be lead up the small flight of stairs and then through the doorway he assumed led into the main hall.

And after a few moments Harry heard another door open and he was led inside it only to walk a short distance and then he was forced to his knees and his head was bent.

But soon the covering over his head was removed and Harry chanced a look and saw that he was kneeling in front of Voldemort who was like Harry had said, alone.

-

-

-

"Ah, Harry. Your new wounds seem to have healed nicely...now I have heard there is something you wish to discuss with me..." said Voldemort sounding slightly amused.

"Y-yes Master" said Harry who bowed his head again.

"Stand up...Wolf" said Voldemort and he waved his hand causing the binds to disappear and Harry stood slowly but Voldemort didn't fail to notice the slight cringe when he said 'Wolf'.

"Now what is it you wish to 'tell me', Wolf?" Voldemort asked sounding bored.

"I-I-I have come to ask something of you, Master..."said Harry and when Voldemort didn't say anything Harry continued.

"Tomorrow night is f-full moon and Hermione and I have kept my lycanthropy a secret from Crystal for 8 years only because we were afraid of her reaction. And, Master, what I was asking is-is will you removed Crystal from the dungeon...do with her what you will...just don't let her remember me or Hermione or see me transform; a-and you can have her do any thing...just…p-please Master." Said Harry.

Voldemort just looked at Harry a strange glint in his red eyes, "And what would I get in return from you if I do this." And Harry just brought his gaze up to look Voldemort in the eye before he lowered them once more.

"I...I..." Harry stuttered then the raven-haired boy in front of him took a deep breath and swallowed then continued; "Obedience, for anything you ask Master. And no fight..." finished Harry and Voldemort just chuckled under his breath.

But when Harry looked up he saw that Voldemort was staring at Harry with a twisted smile on his face.

"Is that all you wanted to ask Wolf?" and Harry nodded "Very well, I will _think_ about your request...you may go back to your cell now..." said Voldemort and Harry just watched Voldemort as his stomach twisted into knots.

Voldemort would think about the request but Harry wouldn't put it past him to let the girl see the transformation before removing her from her parent's presence. But Harry just let himself get 'escorted' down to the dungeons without a fight.

And when they reached Harry's cell door the quickly opened it before flinging him inside and shutting and locking the small door with a loud clang; but Harry just looked around the cell to see that Hermione was sitting up, her back against the wall looking at him.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly and Harry just walked over and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Voldemort wanted to see me...nothing to worry about" said Harry but the knot in his stomach grew larger and Harry felt horrible about making the offer to Voldemort but if the man accepted the offer Crystal might get better treatment. Or so Harry hoped.


	8. A New Pack

**Chapter 8**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next morning Harry woke with a start as a painful clawing began in the pit of his stomach and he looked around to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. But as Harry turned to look at the dirty, grimy walls of the cells as his mind was flooded with questions.

'_Would Voldemort agree to my offer? And if he did would he come for her before the full moon?_' but Harry quickly pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he saw Hermione stir.

Harry just looked over at his wife and saw that she was still fast asleep and so he relaxed slightly.

'_What would Hermione think_?' Thought Harry and he cast another glance at the woman on the cot. So once again Harry pushed the thoughts back out of his mind and got up to then sit on the floor so as not to disturb Hermione.

As Harry sat in the corner –now watching Crystal and Brittany- he felt the Wolf once again claw at his fleshy prison causing Harry to double over, holding his stomach and cry out softly. It was this noise that woke Hermione up and she looked around franticly for Harry and calmed down slightly when she saw him.

But Harry still lay on the cold stone floor holding his stomach breathing heavily. So Hermione got up and moved so she was on her knees in front of her husband.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked and Harry slowly looked up to see Hermione over him and tried to sit up only to hiss in pain as it shot through his abdomen once more.

"I-it's just the Wolf, Mione. It knows its full moon..." Harry said and Hermione just nodded her head understanding.

"Can you move?" She asked him and Harry just nodded his head and Hermione helped him over to the small cot which Harry climbed onto before curling up and falling asleep instantly.

So Hermione just moved to sit next to Harry's head brushing the hair from his face and tracing the famous lightning bolt scar before she too fell asleep, her head resting against the wall.

-

-

-

The only time Harry awoke that day was a few hours later when Death Eaters placed food inside their cells which Harry quickly ate before falling asleep again. But Hermione gave her daughter all the food she had knowing that the girl would be hungry and then the woman settled back down next to Harry while Crystal just sat in her cell talking to Brittany.

-

-

-

Then the last time Harry awoke it was roughly only 1 hour until the sun set and the moon would rise and there were many voices coming from beyond their door. And with another hiss of pain Harry stood up and approached the door and looked out.

Death Eaters were leading a group of 6 scared looking people into the dungeon and from what Harry could see 4 of them were male and 2, female. But from the way they fought and spoke to the Death Eaters were muggles.

And much to Harry, and Hermione's horror not one of the kids looked over 20 years old. In fact by their looks the oldest of the group looked to be about 20 and the youngest around 18. But the Death Eaters ignored them and started to place them into a cell.

The Death Eaters walked the teens to the cell directly across from Harry and Hermione and placed all 6 kids in. Harry noticed the kids and immediately felt for them. There was a young girl with reddish blonde hair and the boy had dark brown hair. But the boy seemed to be holding the girl protectively as she cried softly into his shirt.

Then there was a boy with dirty blonde hair that came to his shoulders and it seemed that it was him who was the 'spokesperson' of the group while the others just stood back. But the boy closest to the blonde was a boy with spiky red hair, and the last two who had white blonde hair that would rival Malfoy's.

-

-

-

"What the fuck?! GET BACK HERE..." the blonde called but he But Harry just walked away from his door and sat down with Hermione next to him.

'_I guess he decided not to take her_...' Harry thought sadly when all of the sudden the door leading into the main hall opened again and Voldemort walked into the row.

"Dude what's wrong with you face? Plastic Surgery gone badly?" asked the blonde again and Voldemort just looked over at the boy and spoke quietly.

"You will get away with that this time and this time only. I plan on you 6 to be quite useful." As he looked at the tightly filled cell but his gaze didn't last long before Voldemort turned his attention to Harry, Hermione, Crystal and Brittany.

"I have thought about your offer and have accepted on one condition. You are getting older, and you are only one. So why not try and start a whole new 'pack'. What do you think?" said Voldemort looking at Harry then motioning to the teenagers.

Voldemort just smiled waiting on Harry whose face had dramatically paled at Voldemort's last statement. But Hermione just stood back and watched Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what does he mean?" Hermione asked and Voldemort's smile grew wider.

"You haven't told her? Tsk Tsk Tsk Harry..." said Voldemort but Harry just swallowed and then looked up at the red eyed man and quietly said.

"Yes, Master. Just please don't let her remember..." said Harry and Hermione looked from Harry to Voldemort in shock. She just then realized what Harry had done.

But before she could do anything Voldemort had opened the door to Crystal's cell and walked in approaching the terrified 8 year old.

"MUMMY...DADDY!!!" She cried and Harry felt his throat constrict as he turned away, but Hermione rushed over to hold her daughter. Trying to keep a hold of her and not let her go.

"Please...please don't do this!" cried Hermione and Voldemort shot a quick glance at Harry who bowed his head further and went to stand behind Hermione and slowly, without effort removed her arms from around Crystal.

"Obliviate" said Voldemort, pointing his wand at Crystal again who slowly turned to look at him with a dazed look.

"Child, do you know these two people?" Voldemort asked Crystal who looked at Harry and Hermione before looking back at Voldemort before shaking her small head.

"No" Crystal said simply and Voldemort smiled wildly.

"Good, good. Now go up the stairs over there and shut the door and wait on me okay, my dear?" Voldemort said and Crystal nodded her head before heading out of the cell and up the steps.

Then when Voldemort looked back at Harry he saw silent tears falling down his face and look of pure hatred and horror on Hermione's. But Voldemort just walked out of the cell and shut the door before standing outside Harry's cell. But Harry, who was still holding onto Hermione didn't look up.

"Now, you remember your part of the deal?" Voldemort asked sounding almost cheerful and Harry just nodded.

"Good, now I will take these _children_" Voldemort said gesturing towards the cell across from Harry "and when you transform you will be brought upstairs and join us..." said Voldemort. Then he stopped and looked at Harry's dirty hands and feet and made the 'tsk'ing sound again.

"Harry, Harry...do you not care about your appearance? Scurgify" said Voldemort before he pointed his wand at Harry who was quickly cleaned leaving him with a 'just showered' feeling and Harry looked at his now clean arms.

But Harry looked up through the small window and saw that Voldemort had turned to look at the teens. And with a wave of his wand Harry heard the rustling of chains before he heard the one of the girl's start sobbing loudly.

"No, no, no, no, please! We're just students! We promise that we won't come here again...just please let us go!" she cried but then Harry heard a deep voice comforting her.

"Sam! Sam, you have to calm down...we'll get out of this. It's probably just another joke that Cory is playin' on us..." said the boy and he heard 'Sam's breathing slowly down as she tired to calm down.

"No talking. Out...and up the stairs" said Voldemort and Harry cringed as he heard the rustling of chains as the students began walking out of the cell and up the small set of stairs.

And once the door slammed shut Harry turned to look over at Hermione who was staring at him with pure hate in her chocolate colored eyes.

"You made a _deal_ with him?!" she screeched and Harry winced slightly at the shrillness of her voice.

"Yes...but I only did it to protect her. It kept her out of the dungeons away from my transformations and the torture...Hermione, I thought you would understand" said Harry looking at Hermione who just shook her head and huffed.

"'Mione...please" said Harry walking towards her but Hermione just turned her back to sit against the stone wall with tears silently streaming down her face.

"Just, just leave me alone..." whispered Hermione and to Harry it felt as though needles had just been shoved through his heart.

"'Mione I'm so-" Harry tried to say but as Harry opened his mouth the silver light of the moon cleared the horizon and flooded through the small window leading into Harry and Hermione's cell.

Harry shuddered violently and walked the few steps to lean against the barred wall separating him from Brittany using the bars to hold himself up as best as he could but as he wrapped his hand around the bar another shudder tore through his body and Harry lost his footing and fell to the floor with a small cry escaping his lips.

Brittany just watched however with curiosity lighting up her features as Harry lay against the bars panting before he let out a piercing scream as his back began to arch and lengthen. And within moments at the base of his spine a tail grew out before almost every bone in Harry's body began to break and jut out in different angles.

This caused a slight gag to escape Brittany and she looked away momentarily before she couldn't help herself and turned back to watch the rest. But in the seconds she had looked away the bones had repositioned themelves under the skin and muscle leaving Harry in the form of a wolf as jet black fur erupted over his body and his nose grew out filling with large wolfish teeth and Harry's screams turned into deep howls.

But soon the ripple of fur made it's way over to the muzzle and covered his face but leaving flecks of white fur on the tip of his nose. And when it was finally complete Harry rolled his head around and shook his large head before looking over to Hermione.

Hermione however was facing the opposite direction sniffling slightly and Harry rolled to his stomach and pushed himself onto all four and tentatively walked over to Hermione, his head low. And as he approached Harry saw Hermione tense and when he finally reached her he gently nudged her with his nose.

"Go away Harry..." she said softly and Harry nudged her shoulder again.

"HARRY! I'm serious, GO!! Just-just leave me alone" Hermione shouted and Harry withdrew his head to look down at her and he saw thick glistening tears run down her face. But a small voice caught in Harry's ears and he turned to look at Brittany.

"It's true..." Harry heard Brittany saying under her breath and Harry just cringed before looking away and jumped when he heard the creaking of the door leading into his cell being opened revealing a death eater.

-

-

-

"Move it Wolf" said the man outside Harry's cell and Harry just stood staring at him before the man pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Move it or your wife will be your next meal..." said the Death Eater and Harry growled at him before he started towards the door. But once he was standing outside the cell the Death Eater slammed the door behind him and started over towards the door leading into the main hall.

"The Dark Lord is waiting on you up here..." said the Death Eater as he reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. However, before Harry walked towards the door he jumped up on the door leading into his cell and saw that Hermione was now curled up on the cot crying silently.

So Harry slowly pushed himself off the door and in 6 bounds made it up the stairs and he slowly walked into the candle light.

-

-

-

And once Harry's eyes adjusted he saw that the 6 teens had been chained together by the ankles, standing in the middle of the room. But now their muggle apparel had been removed and were replaced with the same shaggy clothes, just like his.

They 4 boys were just in frayed pants that reached just under their knees and the girls had on identical pants only with a top covering their chest but showing a bit of their stomach.

Harry also saw that now even the boys shot fearful glances all around the room. Then when Harry, himself looked around he saw over 20 Death Eaters surrounding the room and Voldemort was there as well; standing directly in front of the frightened teens.

So Harry just cautiously continued to walk into the center of the room until he reached Voldemort and he sat down beside the man. But Harry sat facing the kids and every so often Harry noticed one or more of them lower their gaze to him.

"Ah, welcome Harry. I would like to you to stand please..." Voldemort said and Harry then slowly stood up and Voldemort looked down at him before he slowly began examining his form.

"You have grown...but I expected that. You must be close to 30 by now...yes..." said Voldemort and when Harry looked up he noticed that some of the kids were staring at him in disbelief. After all how could a 'normal' wolf be 30 years old.

But Harry's attention was soon turned to Voldemort who had grabbed the bottom of his muzzle and slowly lifted it. "but your starting to grey...no worries though." Finished Voldemort and he let go of Harry and went to stand beside him once more.

"Now, Harry I hope you are ready, we should start..." said Voldemort and Harry looked slowly up at Voldemort then back to the teens in front of him.

Then with a audible huff Harry started to walk slowly towards the far left of the chain, towards what Harry saw was the boy with dirty blonde hair. But as he drew closer Harry could hear the boy's heart beat and breathing speed up as well as notice his tensed body.

And when Harry stood right in front of the boy, only mere inches away from him Harry took another deep breath. Then Harry started to angle his head and leaned towards the boy's leg, slowly opening his mouth. But as soon as Harry was about to bite down on the soft flesh one of the girls screamed distracting Harry just long enough.

The boy had moved his leg away from Harry's infectious bite and soon grabbed Harry's scruff and with unexpected strength for his lean frame lifted Harry up and brought his fist colliding with the side of Harry's face. This however only angered Harry and he began twisting his body until he broke free of the boy's grasp.

Then, once he was free Harry took a step back and with and growled deep within his throat. And before anyone could blink Harry launched himself onto the boy and bit **hard** into the boy's arms which he had reached up to shield himself.

But the force of Harry's launch had knocked the boy to the ground and thankfully the bond connecting the blonde to the others was severed and now Harry was on top of the boy. But Harry soon released his arm and looked the now screaming and crying boy in the eye and bark/growled at him before going to stand in front of the others.

And when he moved to face the others he heard a chuckle and turned to see Voldemort smiling down at him.

"Harry, I think this is too easy don't you?" asked Voldemort and Harry just looked at him.

But Voldemort drew his wand and waved it at the teens and the chains holding them disappeared and now they could move around freely. But Harry then watched the 3 remaining boys push the girls behind them and try and protect them from Harry.

As Harry watched however he felt deep within him, the wolf stir; so Harry withdrew part of his mind and let the wolf partially take over. And once it was free it lifted its head and bayed longingly upward, happy that it was half free. But the howl he noticed made the kids jump and huddle closer together.

When Harry/wolf looked back he saw Voldemort smiling widely know what had happened within the werewolf. So the wolf just took his chance and wagged his tail once at Voldemort and gave him a cheerful bark before turning his attention on his new 'prey'.

The wolf knew that Harry wouldn't allow him to kill them, they were supposed to be infected...not killed; but that was fine, it gave him a chance to play.

-

-

-

So, slowly the wolf started to circle around the teens, moving closer and closer to them. Then while he was walking past one of the girl's exposed leg he quickly snapped at it causing her to jump and gasp. But the dark haired boy jumped in front of her and shielded her.

"Back off!" he told him but the wolf only growled before he jumped up onto the boy's chest and drug his long black nails across his exposed flesh leaving 8 bleeding marks. The boy then slowly staggered off away from the girls as the wounds bled openly and placed a hand to them and then pulling it back to look.

So Harry slowly stalked over to the boy and started to pace around him as he saw the boy sway with blood loss. And as Harry got closer he saw the boy look up at him with evident fear in his eyes.

"ERIK!!!" cried one of the girls and the boy looked up his eyes swimming and it was then that Harry took the opportunity and leapt onto the boy and bit down into his shoulder, and continued bite until blood filled his mouth.

And when Harry pulled away he saw that the boy had passed out, so Harry turned his attention on the remaining 4 kids who were now shaking with fear.

'_Time for one of the girls_' Harry thought as he slowly started to walk back towards the group; and this time it was only too easy to separate one of the girls from them.

It was the white blonde haired girl and she cast fearful glances from Harry back to the others; and when the boy with blonde hair matching hers took a step forward Harry just turned and growled at him. But Harry didn't tease this girl and instead just walked straight towards her until he reached her bare legs and bit down into her calf causing her to fall to the ground.

"SAM!" cried the blonde haired boy and he started to run at Harry and Harry just turned before running towards the boy as well.

"You Devil-Dog!" cried the boy and Harry collided with him and forced him to the ground before he grabbed a hold of the boy's forearm and bit it in several spots leaving his arm covered in blood. Then finally Harry turned back to the red head and strawberry blonde; but they went down quickly and soon the Death Eaters were rounding up their unconscious bodies.

Then Harry began struggling with the wolf once more before finally once more over powering it leaving it helpless within the confines of Harry's mind.

"Well done Harry, I am pleased." Said Voldemort and Harry bowed his head and then slowly looked back up.

"I will give you 1 hour of time out on the grounds...1 hour and 1 hour only. Then you will be transported back downstairs with your 'wife'." Said Voldemort and Harry's eyes lit up.

So Harry bowed as low as his wolf form would let him until he heard the large front doors open and he quickly stood up and ran at full speed out the door. But as Harry expected 10 death eaters followed him out to watch him.

Harry didn't care, he was outside and was running free. And as he was running over the lawn he found a small pond at the edge of the property and gladly jumped in, swimming through the water.

But all too soon Harry's hour of free release was over and he was lead back inside and down stairs towards the dungeons. And when he arrived Harry could already smell the werewolf venom already preparing the teens for the transformations and smelled their scents coming from the cell directly across from his and Hermione's.

But when Harry walked over to his cell and waited for the Death Eater to open the cell the man just chuckled. "Oh, no; Your goin' in here so you can explain to the muggles what happening." Said the Death Eater with a grin on his face and he opened the cell directly across from Brittany's. So Harry slowly walked towards the newly open cell and walked in, cringing as the Death Eater slammed the door shut behind him.

Then Harry looked over at the wall separating him from the teens and saw that just like in his old cell they wall had been removed and replaced with a wall of bars. But Harry just looked into the cell and saw that the marks he had left on them had sealed and were no longer bleeding but on the boys the marks were already healed leaving large pink scars. But the girl's bites were only half healed and where still slightly red.

Also Harry noticed that the Death Eaters didn't care about the muggles any more than they had before since the kids where just laying on the floor piled on top of each other slightly.

But Harry just turned and jumped lightly on to the cot and soon fell asleep so in the morning he could explain to the now newly turned werewolves what had happened that night.

**A/n: Okay there is another chapter….2 in 2 days!!!!! Okay I'm sorry this is always taking so long I just have so many things goin' on it's crazy!!! But anyways please Review!!!!**

**Thanks Jill-Bloom89**


	9. Alpha

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Then next morning Harry woke with a start and when he looked down he saw that he was still in wolf form so he quickly jumped off the cot and over to the small window on the door. Then he looked out of his window and as best as he could through Brittany's door to see that it was still dark outside.

But to his relief the edges of the darkness was starting to lighten as the moon started to sink and the sun rose; then Harry heard small whispers coming from the cell where the teenagers sat. So Harry pushed himself off the door and sat down in the middle of his cell to look at the kids.

Most of them had woken up except for the boy with white blonde hair and Harry assumed that it was because of the excessive bites he had received and must have lost more blood than the others. But every one who was awake was watching Harry with pure fear in their eyes.

Even the boys who had kept up their spirits for the girls now were pressed up against the wall as far away from Harry as they could get. And Harry didn't blame them; he had ruined their lives just like his had been. But as he watched the kids the boy with the white blond began to stir and so the girl whom Harry assumed was his sister, ran to his side and helped him over to sit with the rest of them.

But as soon as the remaining boy figured out what they were all looking at Harry saw a small amount of sunlight seep into the dungeon along with a small tremor that moved down his back. So Harry stood up as best as he could and walked back to the corner of the cell and made it halfway before a larger tremor ran all throughout his body throwing him to the ground with a yelp.

Harry heard one of the girls gasp but he ignored her and continued dragging himself away until the pain became unbearable. But Harry had made it 4/5ths of the way before he finally lay on his side and let the transformation take place.

To Harry the transformation back to human always was shorter but more painful and soon he felt his spine shortening and the tail and muzzle withdrawing. Then with a loud howl of pain his bones began to break and move around until finally all the fur fell off leaving his shaking, sweaty human body.

"Oh my GOD!" cried one of the girls as she looked at Harry in horror, and Harry just flinched before getting to his feet shakily and sitting down on the cot.

"Did you guys all see that? It's not just me right?" the girl asked and the others just nodded their heads silently, all their eyes fixed on Harry who was now on the cot holding his head in his hands.

"A-are you all alright?" Harry said finally looking up at the teen who stared dumbly back at him.

"ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT?!" Harry yelled getting their attention and they all jumped at the edge in his voice. Then the 2 girls nodded their heads slowly and Harry relaxed a little before looking at all the boys in turn and they just glared at Harry.

Then Harry spoke slowly but with authority, "Are you alright?" and finally one of the teens answered.

"Yes, we are all alright...do you care to explain what just happened?" he asked and Harry saw that it was the white blonde boy.

"Good...now what are your names?" Harry asked ignoring the boy's question.

And once again the white blonde took charge, "My name is Brandon, that's my sister Sam, the brown haired boy is Erik, the blonde is Jake, Red head over there is Tom, and the berry-blonde is Katie. We are all students from Ohio State University, we are here visiting...now are you going to tell us what we just saw?" Brandon said and Harry just looked at the teens in turn.

"Later...so you're Americans? Okay, well I hope you left your family on good terms, you probably won't see them for a long time..." said Harry and tears started to form in the girls eyes "...well I will do my best to protect you, but I have to make you understand. That _man_ the one with the Snake face, he is known as Lord Voldemort. He is, just like me, a wizard. I know you probably don't believe me but you have to, Voldemort does not show mercy. If you do not do as he asks you will be 'punished' or killed, no questions asked. And you MUST know that in American you were free, free to do what you will but now? You are all slaves to your Master, Voldemort. That is what you are expected to call him and greet him is 'Master' nothing else; and do not speak unless he talks directly to you and expects an answer, also you are to never look him directly in the face. Keep your heads down or on your knees." Said Harry and the teens were staring at Harry like he was a mad man.

"'Master' huh? Well I ain't callin' anyone 'Master'...and there is no such thing as magic or wizards" said Jake and Harry turned his green eyes to look at him.

"You will if you want to live...but never mind that for now. My name is Harry and you need to know what has just happened. You have all heard the stories about vampires, and werewolves correct?" said Harry and the teens just nodded their heads "Well they aren't just stories, those creatures exist. I am living proof of that...at the age 17 I was leaving my house and was bitten by a werewolf. This wolf was actually a man I knew and when he bit me he passed his curse onto me; and this past night I was forced to pass it on, to you." Said Harry and the others looked at him in disbelief.

"DUDE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!? YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!" said Jake and Harry just nodded his head before walking over to the bars separating them.

"Then how do you explain what you just saw...huh Jake?" asked Harry and the boy fell silent.

So over the next hour Harry continued to explain to his 'cubs' what was expected of them, what they were, what was going to happen, and what might possibly happen. And once he was finished he wasn't sure he had completely convinced them but hopefully if Voldemort came down they knew what was expected of them. But when he finished the teens were just staring blankly at him and Harry turned away from them.

"Hermione? Hermione are you there? Please Mione, please forgive me...please" Harry called out the small window on his door and looked towards the cell where he knew she was.

But when he watched hopefully at the small window she never appeared and instead he heard the small sniffles of her resumed crying.

"Oh, please Mione, please don't cry! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry. I did it to protect her, to keep her away from the dungeons. Please..." Harry finished before sliding down the door with his back, his head in his hands.

But he looked up suddenly when he heard her whisper, "I can't Harry, not yet" and Harry's heart felt as though she had just ran a large knife through it and twisted.

Though, on some level Harry understood. He gave their daughter to the evilest man on the face of the planet, how was she supposed to react. So Harry just leaned his head against the door and shut his eyes, listening to the slow breathing of his wife.

After several minutes however, Harry was interrupted by one of the girls. It was the girl, Katie. She was up against the bars looking at Harry with fear but also understanding.

"W-what you just told us was true, right? You weren't lying to us?" she asked quietly and Harry turned his head slowly to look at her and sighed.

"I wish I was, but no. I wasn't lying, not about that." Said Harry quietly and she just nodded her head.

"Who were you talking to? J-just now?" she asked tentatively and Harry looked away to stare straight ahead and took a deep breath.

"My wife, she is in the cell directly across from yours. A-and I did something to protect our daughter but I don't know if I should have done it now." Answered Harry and Katie just opened her mouth and said "Oh" quietly before turning to sit back with the others.

-

-

-

Several hours later Harry woke with a start and he realized he had fallen asleep against the door and he looked around to see what had woken him up.

The girl, Katie, was back up against the bars whispering to him quietly.

"Harry...Harry! Please wake up!" and Harry looked around and blinked a few times before he saw that there was a steady stream of sunlight coming through the windows on the other side of the dungeon. So Harry looked over at Katie who pointed out towards the hallway.

So Harry scrambled to his feet and peered out of the small window on his door and saw that Voldemort was looking in at Hermione with a triumphant smirk on his face. But sensing a pair of eyes on him Voldemort turned to face Harry who quickly averted his eyes.

"Ah, finally woken up have you?" he asked and Harry quickly mumbled his response and Voldemort turned and walked over towards Harry's cell and Harry turned to look at the new turned wolves.

"Get on the ground and don't look up!" Harry hissed to them and they all got down except Jake who kept standing staring straight ahead but one of the other boy's next to him pulled him down and forced his head down. And by the time Harry looked back out the window Voldemort was standing just outside the door and so Harry quickly backed away from the door and got to one knee.

Voldemort just opened the door leading into Harry's cell and walked in before approaching Harry, and then he looked over at the kids.

"Good, you told them what to do. Now, stand up Harry" and Harry slowly rose to his feet but still kept his head down.

"Look at me Harry..." Voldemort said and Harry looked up into Voldemort red eyes and flinched slightly, "...let us see our new 'recruits'" said Voldemort and Harry just looked from Voldemort to the kids next to them.

But Voldemort just waved his wand and the bars separating them disappeared and the kids looked up slightly before looking back down.

"We are going to need help I think..." said Voldemort and he shot a spell at the ceiling and almost instantly 2 death eaters appeared in the cell behind Voldemort.

But Voldemort didn't turn around, instead he just pointed at one of the bowed figures in front of him and the Death Eaters swiftly walked forward and grabbed Jake and forced him to his feet.

Jake, struggled against his captors but they took him the few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Voldemort. And once they stopped walking Jake turned to look at Voldemort then quickly averted his gaze, but Voldemort grabbed the boy's chin and forced his face up.

"Ah, young Jake...I hope you feel better than you did last night..." said Voldemort and Jake looked up at Voldemort in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" Jake asked shocked and Voldemort just laughed a merciless laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"I know everything about you Jake; I know you were studying to become a- I believe you call it a 'doctor'. But never mind that now, your life will be much different now, it all depends on whether or not you can be useful to us or just be another nuisance." Said Voldemort and Jake looked back a look of pure horror on his face.

But Voldemort just ignored his expression and pulled open his cloak and reached within one of the inside pockets before grabbing several items and handed them all to Harry to hold except one. So when Harry automatically reached out when Voldemort moved his hand towards him and took what Voldemort wanted him to take.

Harry, however almost dropped the items in horror as he noticed what they were. There where 6 leather bands in his hand and a small buckle at the end of the strip, but magically attached to the pieces of leather were large marbles probably the size of a dog tag. But inside the marble was filled with what looked like swirling black smoke.

And only Harry knew what these where; these were collars identical to the ones he had wore all the years ago. So Harry picked one of the collars up to examine it when he noticed the smell of dried blood coming from the pile of leather. So Harry picked up all the newer looking collars until he found it.

It was **his** collar; there was his blood that had come from cuts and had slid down onto the leather and the leather itself had begun to show signs of age. But then the sounds of struggle brought his attention back to the scene in front of him.

"No, I'm not just some animal you put a collar on! Get that thing away from me you asshole." Said Jake as he tried to throw the Death Eaters off, and even to Jake's surprise he did manage to throw one to the ground.

So Harry quickly walked over to Jake and Voldemort before he stepped in to stand beside the last remaining Death Eater. Harry was a couple inches taller than the man so he looked slightly down to look him in the eye.

"I will hold him" Harry growled and the Death Eater looked at him then at Voldemort who just nodded and the man released Jake over to Harry.

So Harry quickly handed over the collars to the Death Eater before gripping Jake's shoulders tightly.

"Stop it, **now** Jake" Harry whispered in his cub's ear and almost instantly the boy stopped struggling and he looked back at Harry fearfully. Then Harry realized that Harry had dominated over Jake's human side using his Alpha position, but Harry dismissed the feeling and then looked up at Voldemort and nodded.

Voldemort just looked back at Jake then and walked the few steps in between them and placed the collar around his neck before pulling out his wand and sealing the collar magically. And when Harry was sure if was safe he let go of Jake's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the others. But Jake just turned around quickly to stare at Harry and Voldemort then his hand slowly reached up to finger the collar around his neck.

"What the fuck **is** this place man?" Jake asked incredulously and Voldemort's face darkened.

"You will watch your language with me Wolf! Crucio!!" said Voldemort and he pointed his wand at Jakes bare chest and Harry quickly ran over to Jake and caught the boy before he hit the stone floor.

But the 2 girls screamed and Harry just shot them a deadly look which quickly silenced them and Harry held onto Jakes convulsing body before he looked up at Voldemort.

"Stop! Please stop!" Harry said and Voldemort lifted his wand from Jake who stopped shaking and screaming before Harry whispered his thanks to Voldemort.

"Now, go stand over there and don't move" hissed Harry to Jake and for once the boy got shakily to his feet but walked over to the corner Harry pointed to. But the others kept shooting Jake worried glances and Jake just stood there not moving but breathing heavy and sweating slightly.

"Harry, step forward" commanded Voldemort and Harry stood with his head bowed and walked towards Voldemort.

And before Harry could look up Voldemort had reached out and placed around his neck his old collar before locking it with his wand.

"Now bring the others forward..." Voldemort ordered and Harry just nodded his head before he gathered the remaining teens and thankfully none of them fought against the application of the collars. But once Voldemort had finished Harry instructed them to stand over with Jake, which they did almost happily.

-

-

-

"I think I need to see the product. To see which ones will be more useful..." said Voldemort quietly and he looked over at the teens that shrank away from his gaze.

"Jake, will you come here" Voldemort said and the others parted showing a shaking Jake. But as Jake started to walk forwards Voldemort withdrew his wand and was fingering it excitedly. Then only a few feet away Jake stopped and looked slowly up at Voldemort.

But Voldemort raised his wand slowly before Harry took a step in front of Jake.

"Move, Wolf!" Voldemort said to Harry and Harry just looked back.

"M-master please, change me first. In-in case one or more of them try to attack you. I-I can help fight them off, please." Said Harry and Voldemort looked thoughtful before he pointed his wand at Harry, 'fine'.

But the transformation seemed faster than the previous night and soon he stood panting at Voldemort's side, his legs quivering slightly. But Jake just stood in the middle of the 2 adjoined cells staring at Harry's form to Voldemort before the white-skinned wizards glared at him and he quickly walked the few steps to stand in front of him.

Jake didn't look at Voldemort as he raised his wand and he soon heard a swish through the air and a pain beyond all pain swept through his body. Jake let out an ear piercing, heart wrenching scream before he fell to the ground twitching. But the others just watched Jake go through the transformation knowing they were next, so no one moved forward to help their friend.

Jake just continued to scream, writhe, and twitch on the floor while his body: broke, repaired itself then repeated the process. And when the bones had gotten to the right position Jake's scream slowly turned into a deep guttural howl. Then almost seconds later long, lighter brown fur erupted over Jake's skin leaving behind a fully transformed, young werewolf.

-

-

-

But Voldemort just nudged Harry –who was staring at Jake with concern- towards the younger werewolf and Harry slowly walked towards his cub. Jake however must have heard Harry approaching because he quickly looked up and opened his mouth and tried to speak but only managing a loud whine.

Harry just huffed loudly and shook his head towards Jake who seemed appalled at the noise which had just come from him, but the boy quickly looked back up at Harry who was now standing over him. Then Harry stamped his foot in Jake's face to tell him to stand up and so Jake placed his 2 front paws in front of him and tried to push himself to a sitting position but only managed to cross his front legs and fall back down.

So, carefully with his nose Harry nudged Jake's feet apart to the correct distance and then lay down in front of Jake, then he slowly sat up and waited for Jake to do the same. It took well over 5 minutes but finally Harry managed to get Jake standing and then walked beside him until they both stood in front of Voldemort.

And once they sat down in front of the snake-man they quickly bowed their heads and Jake quickly shot Harry a glance and he noticed that Harry had shut his eyes and was breathing heavily. But Jake just returned his gaze to the floor and jumped slightly when Voldemort spoke.

"Good, good. Now, Harry go and bring forward another 'candidate'..." said Voldemort and Harry just lifted his head before standing up and walking over towards the teens. Harry, however was surprised to the white haired boy, Brandon already walking forward. But he was walking too slowly; so, Harry walked behind him and bit the air behind his feet causing him to speed up.

Then the transformation began again and by the time Voldemort was finished with Brandon, Erik, the last remaining boy had stepped forward and was walking shakily towards the now, 3 wolves.

-

-

-

After 30 minutes and many screams/howls later Voldemort smiled down at the 7 wolves. 2 of which were pure white though one was slightly smaller with a slender figure while the other was larger, more 'male'; 1 was a russet/red color and roughly the same size as the larger white wolf; 1 had a blonde/red coat with slender limbs and form she just stood shakily down at the floor. But there was also a dark brown wolf who sat staring blankly at the wall beside him a shocked look on his features.

Harry, however sat off to the side as he surveyed his 'cubs' and when he noticed that Jake was missing from the line up he looked quickly around and saw that Jake was in fact in the line up but closer towards Voldemort. So Harry let out a small sigh before looking up at Voldemort who was still looking up and down all the wolves.

"Hmmm, none of them are as large as you Harry. But I guess that comes with age...also I am going to leave them like this for the first month..." said Voldemort and the younger wolves all looked up at this before Harry gave a warning growl and the all looked back down.

"...and also I expect there to be all 7 wolves when I return. I am aware that there will be a small 'fight' over I believe you refer to it as 'Alpha' but no lasting harm shall become of them. Do you understand Harry?" Voldemort stated and Harry just lowered his head and barked quietly.

"Good, now I must leave...I have other 'issues' to return to" said Voldemort and he quickly walked out of the room and leaving Harry alone with the newly turned werewolves.

-

-

-

When Harry stood up however, he noticed that the other and looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Voldemort and all began struggling to all four's. And once they had all managed to stand properly the 2 females moved away from the males and looked at each other before moving in to sniff at each other.

But this worried Harry, because in any other wolf pack: werewolf or not; there was always an Alpha male and Alpha female. Harry knew that Voldemort expected him to be the Alpha Male. But Harry was worried because he wasn't as young as he once was; and going up against 4 younger males? Harry was in **deep** trouble.

Harry just huffed slightly before turning fully to look at the younger males and lifted his head high above them and barked fiercely. This caught the younger wolves' attention along with the females; they all quickly turned to look at Harry who just raised his chin higher. But it seemed that the wolf had taken over their bodies because the wolf Harry could tell as Jake lowered his body and growled.

Harry just tensed up his body and showed his teeth and released a deep guttural growl, but this didn't stop Jake. So Harry just readied himself to dodge Jake's attack, so when the tan wolf pounced he quickly grabbed the young wolf's scruff in mid-air and threw him to the ground. But being younger the wolf started thrashing around in his grip and finally broke free.

'_Now I finally understand what Remus when through that first night_' Harry though as he stood staring at the now growling Jake.

But as Harry was watching Jake he failed to notice the dark wolf sneak up from behind him. So Harry was caught off guard when Erik landed on his back, knocking him down and biting him on the back of the neck. Harry just started to buck as best as he could and managed to throw Erik off but by the time Harry turned back around Brandon, Jake, and Tom were facing him; their fur bristling and showing their teeth.

But Harry had just started and had already had enough, so he looked slowly into each set of amber eyes in front of him. Each eye contact only seemed to anger the werewolves so Harry crouched low to meet their positions and leapt.

-

-

-

An hour and a half later the 4 remaining males limped away from Harry whining loudly, while Harry had a slight limp in his front leg where one of the cubs bit into it but other than that he was fine. There where blood splattered everywhere in the cell: On the ceiling, on the floor, and even on the walls.

But happily the males kept their gaze down from Harry in obvious respect. He had won the dominance. Harry never let his eyes wander from them however but kept his gaze fixed on them to make sure they didn't try anything. They all just lay down against the opposite wall however and stared at Harry with sad eyes.

So Harry jumped quickly up on the cot on his side of the room and hung his injured paw over the side before barking to get their attention. Then Harry began licking the cut on his leg and watched as it slowly healed due to the extra werewolf venom coursing through his saliva. And once the wound had closed completely he looked up to the others and saw that they were copying his exact technique.

And happily after their wounds had healed all the cubs including the females fell asleep in a large ball just like how Harry had seen Golden Retriever pups do. So with a clear conscious Harry lay down as well and quickly fell asleep, awaiting Voldemort return 'visit'.

**A/n: Okay just so you know cause I have been getting' a lot of PM's saying this is 'too much like the old one'. DON'T WORRY! There is gonna be a MAJOR twist coming hopefully within the next few chapters so PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!! THANKS!!!**

**Jill-Bloom89**


	10. New abilities

**Chapter 10**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of snuffling and quickly opened his eyes and saw that Katie –the light red colored wolf- was sniffing at Harry's sleeping form and Harry quickly raised his head. Katie then quickly withdrew her large head and looked sadly at Harry; but Harry just gave Katie a stern glare and she quickly averted her eyes.

'_Good, she still knows who's Alpha_' Thought Harry and then he noticed that she was watching his chest rise and fall slowly so he quickly stood and approached her. Harry also noticed that the closer he moved towards her the more she started to shake, and when he was only a few steps away she stepped back.

But Harry, who had longer strides, just took one large step and was standing right up next to her, this just scared Katie though. She began to shake almost violently and Harry noticed that he was almost twice as big as she was. Katie never looked up at Harry and jumped slightly when he began licking her cheek in an almost fatherly way.

So when Harry stopped he looked over at Katie who had finally stopped shaking and was now watching Harry with interest. Harry however just lay down in the spot he had been in previously and looked from Katie to the spot next to him and when she finally understood she slowly walked over and curled up next to Harry's warm body.

Then Harry just laid his head down in front of him and fell asleep again slightly more comfortable then before because the presence next to him. Though he would rather it be Hermione but he couldn't be near her for while, so he gave the newly turned wolf slight comfort. Then the younger female just raised her head and watched Harry before laying her head down and falling asleep.

But to Harry's discomfort the 'nap' didn't last long because he was soon awakened by a slamming of doors and a quiet gasp followed by another scream. So he quickly opened his eyes and looked around seeing the other wolves pressed up against the back wall away from the door and Harry.

Harry quickly stood up and looked around to see Death Eaters bringing Brittany and Hermione into the cell with the other wolves. But they threw the 2 women into the cell and slammed the door shut behind them and walked away laughing. But Harry became suddenly alert when Hermione pulled Brittany back into a corner watching the young wolves.

So Harry quickly stole a glance at the 2 women before turning on the wolves, all whom had gotten up and were growling while slowly approaching the girls. But Harry quickly jumped to stand in front of them and growled back at the cubs, who looked appalled that Harry was protecting them.

Still, several of the wolves took another step forward and Harry snapped towards them which caused them to stop completely and just whine towards Harry then turning away. So Harry turned to look at the women and saw that Brittany had buried her face into Hermione's shoulder and was crying silently.

Harry then cautiously walked towards them and saw Hermione turn to Brittany and whisper to her quietly and Brittany start to nod before pulling her head from Hermione's shoulder and look down at Harry. But when she saw Harry, in his wolf form she gasped quietly and Harry let her calm down slightly before approaching her making Brittany take a step backwards in fear.

Harry just continued forward until he was an arm's length from the young woman and sat down staring at her and whined once at her. So she hesitantly raised a hand out and patted his head and he pushed his head into her hand. Then Harry could feel Brittany relax as she began petting his dense, black fur and soon she slid down the stone wall and began scratching behind his ears.

Harry just walked around to sit on the other side of Brittany, away from Hermione and lay his head on Brittany's lap still allowing her to pet him. But soon Brittany fell asleep, her head on against her chest so Harry slowly stood up and approached Hermione who had gotten up and sat down on the cot.

"Go away Harry..." Hermione whispered but Harry continued to approach before he jumped up on the cot beside her and licked her cheek gently. But Hermione just shoved him away.

"I said 'No' Harry...leave me alone" she said but Harry wasn't taking no for an answer and kept nudging her slightly until finally Hermione stood up off the cot and stared at him.

"Harry, you don't get it do you?! You did something that is irreversible! You can't...you can't just do that and expect me to be OK with it..." Hermione yelled at him before smacking him across the face. But Harry knew he deserved it and just slowly turned his head back to look at her and jumped off the cot and faced the wall giving her a clear shot.

But while Harry wasn't looking Hermione turned into her animagus form and before he ever ready she bit hard into his shoulder making his front leg collapse as he fell to the floor. And immediately the young wolves stood up, ready to protect their alpha when Harry sent them a warning growl and they sat back down unsurely and watched.

Hermione continued to bite, scratch, and do anything she possibly could to Harry for at least 20 minutes before Harry lie on the ground bleeding slightly when he felt, and heard her change back to human. Harry just continued to lay there and he felt several tears spill out of his eyes as he heard his wife sobbing as she weakly pounded her fists against his side as she laid her head into his fur still sobbing.

So Harry slowly stood up, whining at his injuries and lay his head on Hermione's shoulder and pressed his body against her as best as possible. But she just wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head into his shoulder and cried more, but Harry's large body towered over Hermione's small, frail human form; so, as Hermione continued to cry and Harry stood up and walked around Hermione before maneuvering himself under her and picking her up on his back and wincing slightly at the weight on his back.

However he ignored it and continued walking forward slowly, and carefully as to keep Hermione on his back and not fall off onto the cold hard stone. So after a minute of careful movement and made it to the cot and placed Hermione onto it and she slid herself from his back to the cot and curled up still crying slightly. Harry just frowned slightly and reached over and licked her on the cheek before turning back and walking towards the other wolves; but at the sound of his nails clicking on the stone Hermione reached out and grabbed his tail to hold him back.

"Please stay" she whispered and Harry turned back and gave a wolfy smile and licked her on the cheek in reassurance and she let go and Harry looked from her to the other wolves then back at her and she nodded.

"Please, just please hurry back" she said and Harry just nodded, showing that he understood and walked back to the other wolves. But when he finally approached them again there was something different about them, he could somehow 'feel' them. Feel their emotions, but that wasn't what stopped Harry; what stopped him was that he could hear their _thoughts_; at least he could hear them when they are in wolf form.

Though what Harry heard was still mostly shocked thoughts from all of them but he didn't blame them. Their lives had just been permanently changed forever. But he continued to approach them slowly and they looked up at him as he approached most of them however climbed over each other trying to get away from him. He finally protected his thoughts out to touch their conscious's.

"_Leave them be…_" he told them and they all stopped moving and stared at him scared. "_That is what they want, they want you to make your first kill and kill them. But believe me you don't want that on your soul, now I promise you all; we WILL get out of here and you can go back to normal lives, or as normal as you can be_."

Then Harry went silent and looked at them, waiting on them and then one of the larger males slowly nodded his elongated head in clear understanding. And he nodded once back once before thinking out to them once more.

"_Now I am going back to them, you are to stay with each other until I tell you otherwise_..." the wolf cubs again just nodded, and he turned his back and approached Hermione again who had fallen asleep on the cot and was snoring ever so softly. Harry just smiled to himself inside slightly and lay down beside the cot so as not to wake her. And like that they all fell asleep, even the young wolf Pups.

* * *

A couple hours later when he awoke he found that the sun was gone, leaving them in dim, flickering torch light. But he soon jumped to his feet after scanning the room; his cubs were gone. Voldemort must have sent his death eaters down while they were sleeping to collect them.

Harry's heart immediately began to race and he paced around the room his nose to the floor trying to determine where it was they had been taken and why he hadn't woken. Soon he began to whimper quietly his nails clicking and skidding on the stone which woke up Hermione.

His wife saw Harry's distress and got up as quickly as she could and went over to Harry. She started to calm him down as best as she could, after seeing that the whites of his eyes where showing and his eyes were also darting around the room franticly.

Hermione knew what was wrong and did her best to help, but Harry's mind was elsewhere, and soon he began barking and howling; jumping up on the door. Causing his barks to echo over the stone wall, and Brittany to wake.

Though Brittany was suddenly scared and pressed her back against the wall staring at Harry.

"Is he okay?" she asked Hermione in a worried tone.

"I really don't know, dear" Hermione said her eyes sad.

But after 20 minutes on non-stop barking they were both starting to get headaches and Hermione walked up to Harry holding shut his muzzle. Harry however just shook his head violently enough to release it and continue with his barking.

And soon it was apparent that it was hear throughout the castle where they were, because after 30 minutes 2 death eaters came down glaring into the cell at him. Harry, lept at the door again snarling fiercly at the sight of the 2 masked men causing them to jump back.

But one withdrew a want and shot a red spell at Harry to fall back to the stone floor, stunned, with a whine. Hermione jumped up about to run over to his side but the death eaters started to open the door.

"Stay where you are mud-blood" one of them barked at her and she froze. And while he was keeping Hermione and Brittany where they were the other death eater approached the stunned wolf with a wicked grin.

The man once again withdrew his wand on Harry before he shot out another spell that was gold only this one solidified and wrapped itself over Harry's nose and head forming a muzzle with a leash. Hermione just sat down with Brittany on the cot and looked at her husband worried.

When the Death Eater grabbed the leash end and pulled hard on it, after reviving him from the stunning spell he kicked Harry once.

"Get up Wolf...your Master wants to see you" he said with a snarl and Harry stood up shakily and looked around and when his eyes fell onto the death eater he growled and lunged at the man.

But the second death eater quickly heard the growling and turned away from Hermione and shot Harry with a white jet of light that caused him to fall to the ground again.

Harry just continued to growl but didn't jump at the men again, instead the man started pulling him from the cell while the other walked out the door.

"Come on Wolf...time to go" one said tugging at the leash with all his might, but Harry was still trying to walk against it towards Hermione, whimpering.

Hermione, however, didn't move too scared but she wanted to reach out to her husband. Finally though, the second death eater grabbed onto the leash and began to pull with the first and soon they got Harry out of the cell which the door then was quickly shut and locked.

And with that they started to drag Harry up the small flight of stairs and over the marble floor of the main hall. But seeing a small opening, Harry began running in all different directions trying to break free of their grasps. It seemed as though it was working until the second death eater became annoyed and summoned a second leash off the muzzle and began directing him towards a door off to the left.

Harry was too used to being pulled into a separate door that he began struggling more but the more he struggled the harder and quicker the pulled him to the door. And within moments they had reached it.

But what was inside caused Harry to stop struggling momentarily before he resumed 3 times as fierce.

His pups were laying on the floor, bloody and mangled and only 2 remained...Voldemort had turned the pups against each other...

A/N: OMG I am sorry beyond belief that it has taken me almost a year to update this please forgive me!!!!!!!!! My new years resolution is to finish this story by the end of the year! So I promise there will be more chapters on the way!!!


	11. STILL ALIVE

Hello all!

Despite what some of you may have believed I am somewhat still around and I get all happy whenever I get a review from any story! But my most sincere and profuse apologies in the 3 year gap...my computer had tanked and when i finally got a new one i was barely around even still...

But I'm not going to sit here and give you excuses as to why I haven't posted or anything instead I am here to say THANK YOU to everyone that has hung around and haven't given up hope that i will post..

**GOOD NEWS THOUGH!**

I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IN THE WORKS!

They're sitting in my desktop big and bold and when i get off from work i try to go into them and give them a bit of work...my goal? To have the next chapter minimum out by the end of this month! (Though hopefully it isn't going to take ALL month -.-)

HUGS AND KISSES ALL!

-Jill :)

(also side note: Any one with IMVU or Guild Wars 2 and want to play sometime or just chat even if its asking about this story PM me or something for the name/username; LOVE meeting new people)

333


End file.
